another outcome
by caslouise
Summary: "Did you come to tell me you wished it had never happened and that you wished you could take it back-" He pressed his cool lips to mine effectively cutting me off, making my anger evaporate almost completely as melted into his body.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of the characters.**

**This is set in their 6****th**** year at Hogwarts, just after everyone finds out about Voldemorts return, it's my first Dramione fic, so please read and review! x**

"Hurry up Hermione, the train is leaving!" I hear Ron's voice yell and spotted his bright orange hair, hanging out a window waving his arms frantically.

I clenched my teeth yanking my trunk up onto the train, waving hurriedly to mum and dad who were standing on the platform.

I only just made it on in time as the doors of the train closed magically just behind me. I sighed in relief but it didn't last long.

"Bloody hell Granger get the hell out of my way," An angry voice snapped, and I immediately recognized Draco Malfoy.

He was standing in the hallway of the train, white blonde hair reflecting dully on the overhanging lights, but somehow he looked different the usual smirk did not grace his face. His ice blue eyes were still cold and harsh but they were somehow shadowed as if he had been constantly plagued by fear which surprised me and I felt a stab of guilt.

"Finished staring mudblood?" He snapped pushing past me, causing me to fall hard against the wall, the guilt was gone almost as soon as it had appeared, he stalked off down the isle.

I hissed in pain slowly as I got up, oh how I hated malfoy, I was still muttering angrily holding my arm painfully when I arrived at the compartment where Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna were sitting.

"Hello Hermione," Luna said vacantly not looking up from her copy of the quibbler.

I muttered a quick hello before shoving my luggage in the compartment and slumping into the seat beside Harry, grumbling as I went.

"Something wrong Hermione?" Harry asked worriedly, caring as always.

"Just Malfoy, giving me a great start to the year," I muttered sarcastically examining the slightly blossoming bruise that marked the skin on my arm.

Ron frowned, "I want to punch that idiot in the face a million times over,"

I sighed, "Don't fight with him Ron please, after last year, everyone knowing Voldemorts back, we don't need more drama,"

"Maybe his brain is full of Herdymites," Luna said dreamily.

"Herdy what?" Ron said irritably.

"Herdymites," Luna continued, "They infect the brain and make the person completely diverge of feeling any good emotions, causing them to become completely evil ,"

"Or maybe its just because he was born that way," Ron grumbled.

I sighed changing the subject, "So how was your holidays Harry, Dursleys didn't treat you too badly?"

He shrugged, "The same I guess, but I went to stay with Ron after two weeks so it was better then it could have been, what about you how was skiing in New Zealand?"

I smiled, the memory of the amazing snow trip filling my mind, "It was amazing Harry," I breathed, "The snow there is beautiful, and we skied everyday, the weather was beautiful,"

"I don't get how they stay on those stupid little sticks," Ron said completely perplexed by the thought of 'skiiing'.

"Ron," I sighed, "Most people would think you're barmy for flying round on broomsticks, skiing is relatively easy compared to that I should think,"

"No way," Ron argued, "Quidditch is easy, I mean what is the point in sliding down a mountain on two pieces of plastic?"

I sighed, he would never 'get' muggle sports or understand how we lived, unlike his father who was fascinated by it, "Don't worry Ron, I really don't want to explain it now,"

I sighed as Ron turned to look out the window grumbling, you wouldn't really think that Ron and I were dating, not really he never really showed emotion of love towards me in public, or ever really. Of course I loved him, but it was almost like we were only meant to be friends, but I knew that wasn't the case, I loved him.

"Hermione, Hermione!"

I woke with a start sitting up quickly, my head had been resting on Ron's shoulder, he had obviously swapped spaces with Harry to be next to me, which caused a small smile to grace my lips.

"You fell asleep," Ron sighed, "We're almost there, and you aren't in your robes,"

I swore under my breath, than remembering the spell I had learnt on the holidays I yanked my wand out of my back pocket. I stood up holding the wand pointing towards my clothes.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry asked curiously.

"I learnt this knew spell on the holidays," I murmured muttering a spell under my breath.

WOOSH.

I was suddenly in my school robes my clothes nowhere in sight, I grinned at my success.

Ron stared open mouthed at me.

"Gee Hermione, I knew you were talented but that was amazing," Harry grinned.

"Thanks Harry," I beamed in return, "Close your mouth Ronald,"

Ron's mouth snapped shut and his ears turned tomato red, "It wasn't that good," He muttered.

I sent him a glare, and he turned even more red, "Okay it was alright,"

I shook my head, no one at all would be able to tell that we were dating, no one unless they knew which practically everyone did since Harry had announced it. Ron meanwhile hadn't seemed to be that thrilled by it, sure he had asked me out but I wasn't even sure he liked me that much. I shook my head, stop thinking like that Hermione, he loves you. He has to… right?

Returning to Hogwarts bought me both feelings of happiness and dread. There was the happiness to be back with all my friends and to be learning something new and interesting. But dread for my family back home, the return of Voldemort had caused me to be constantly on guard for anything and I was extremely worried that he would do something to my family.

As I sat down at our usual table at the great all, I felt a sudden homely feeling, like this is where I belonged, here with these people. Dumbledore stood up to give his usual start of term speech, but there was something wrong, something different, Dumbledore's hand was completely blackened as if it had been burned severely by a powerful spell. But there was something else, as Dumbledore started his speech he was more quiet, less enthusiastic about the start of term, age and tiredness shadowed his once strong and powerful face, and I felt a stab of fear. Dumbledore our hero, the one person we all looked to for guidance was showing weakness and that scared me more than anything in the world. It made my heart skip a beat, if Dumbledore was worried, we all should be worried.

I glanced around at the other tables as Dumbledore spoke, not his usual enthusiastic welcome, but a warning for the dangers to come, a warning about Voldemort. I saw shadowed looks of fear cross many faces from the Gryffindor table as well as the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. The Slytherin table however, there were smug looks from some I recognized as children of deatheaters, and even some I didn't recognize, it made me feel sick inside. How could these people look so fearless and even _smug _about the fact that Voldemort was returning. But the one thing that surprised me was Malfoy's face when Dumbledore spoke Voldemorts name. Sure most people cringed when his name was mentioned but not Malfoy he was normally there to gloat, but not today, I watched his face as Dumbledore spoke and it wasn't a look of happiness, no it was a look of complete and utter fear.


	2. Chapter 2

That night I lay in bed both Dumbledore's and Malfoy's faces popping up in my mind. The sight of fear in Dumbledore's normally piercing and kind blue eyes and also the fear in Malfoy's confident arrogant eyes had sent shivers of worry throughout me. After all that had happened I had at least relied on these two people to have stayed the same, to be themselves, it would at least have given me some reassurance but now I had none.

"_Run Hermione!" Draco whispered his eyes full of fear._

_But it was too late, they were here. We were suddenly surrounded by cloaked figures their faces hidden beneath the dark hoods._

"_Well, well Draco what are you doing here with the mudblood?" A cold voice asked, piercing my heart._

"_LEAVE HER ALONE!" Draco screamed._

"_It's all over," The voice sneered, "Harry Potter is dead, it is over," _

_Then it lifted up its hood to show Voldemorts cold snakelike face and I screamed._

"Hermione, come on wake up!" Ginny's voice cut through my nightmare.

"What, huh?" I mumbled incoherently opening my eyes blearily to see Ginny leaning over me.

Her blue eyes were full of worry, "Are you okay, you were screaming?"

"What, I was?" I muttered noticing how sweaty I was, my heart beating fast and loud in my chest.

Ginny nodded, "I came to wake you up to go to breakfast and you were thrashing about on the bed, screaming,"

I frowned, "Sorry, must have been a bad dream,"

"Do you remember it?" Ginny asked still sounding worried.

Draco's worried eyes plagued my mind, "It was just about Voldemort, what else," I mumbled.

Ginny clenched her teeth when I mentioned his name, but her eyes softened, "Everyone's worried Hermione,"

I nodded, "Don't worry, and let's just go to breakfast now,"

She sighed leaving me to get changed.

We met outside the portrait hole, then headed down to breakfast silently, neither of us mentioning Voldemort or the dream. I cheered up slightly when we arrived, noticing the calm happy looks on most people's faces as they dug into the bacon and eggs. Especially Ron, who was stuffing a huge Bacon and Egg roll into his already overstuffed mouth, knowing that Ron hadn't changed cheered me up.

"Don't choke now Ron," I said dryly plopping into the seat beside him.

"It astes ood ermione," He said through his food.

"Lovely Weasley, always great to see the contents of your dirty half blood mouth," A cool voice came from behind us and I turned to see Malfoy's platinum blonde hair.

Ron turned around immediately, "Shut up Malfoy," He made a move to stand up.

"Leave it Ron," I sighed touching his shoulder.

"Yeah Weasley, listen to your little mudblood," Malfoy sneered.

I gripped Ron's shoulder tightly glancing up to meet Malfoy's cool blue eyes, and for a second I saw the same glint of fear that I had seen in my dream, not fear for the current situation but old fear, fear for something deeper. But then it was gone as he glared at me, "Quite staring mudblood,"

And with that he was gone, stalking off to the Slytherin table, sitting next to Zabini who was having an enthusiastic conversation with an attractive looking fourth year girl. Malfoy however didn't take part in the conversation at all, instead just picking at his plate with his long slim fingers. I frowned turning back to my eggs, Malfoy had grown up over the summer, he had always been tall but he was more lean and muscled then he had been last year, more attractive also but I tried to ignore that fact, instead turning back to my boyfriend who was still stuffing his face but with an angry look on his face.

"What now Ron?" I sighed knowing part of his anger was aimed at me.

"Why did you stop me hurting him Hermione, he called you a mudblood!" Ron growled.

"I know Ron, but what's knew, it's just Malfoy just ignore him," I muttered pulling out my timetable for the day.

Ron muttered something unintelligible then went back to eating, as usual.

I groaned as I looked down at my timetable.

_Double potions, Herbology, History, then ending the day with a spare._

I sighed stuffing it back into my loaded book bag, "What subjects do we have today Hermione?" Harry asked from across the table where he and Ginny sat.

"Potions, Herbology, History then free period," I replied glumly.

Harry made a face before turning to Ginny, "Ginny, next year never ever chose History as one of your subjects, you may think it's a bludge but it's the most boring thing ever and if you fall asleep he fails you,"

Ginny nodded, "I'll try to remember that, that's if we're all still alive next year,"

There were a few sharp intakes of breath and we all turned to Ginny who turned tomato red, she had definitely inherited the Weasleys noticeable blush.

"No, no not like that!" Ginny hurried to fix her error, "I mean from all the schoolwork we've already been getting,"

Everybody visibly relaxed, but what she had said really got to me, what if we weren't alive next year? What if Voldemort did win? I tried to push the thoughts out of my mind, but the thought of not being alive next year sent a shiver of dread through me.

I headed to potions slowly with Ron and Harry, potions with the Slytherins, oh how exciting. Not. We entered the dungeons and headed to our normal table at the back dumping our bags on the table before slouching down into our seats. Everyone appeared to be completely worn out already and it was only the second day at Hogwarts, I suspected that the threat of Voldemort had hung over everyone's head throughout the whole holidays, making the break hard to enjoy. I knew that some students hadn't returned over fear of Voldemort and I also knew that some people had even lost their families, which made me fear for mine even more.

"Right everyone books out chop, chop!"

I looked up in surprise to hear a voice that definitely was not the greasy, silky voice of Professor Severus Snape. Instead there stood an enthusiastic overweight looking man with a long moustache and a red happy face. I frowned, and then I realized that this must be _Horace Slughorn _the man Harry had gone to see with Dumbledore on the holidays, to persuade to come to Hogwarts. Harry also looked slightly surprised that he was teaching potions, and that's when I realized with a stab of dread that Snape would be teaching Defense against the dark arts.

"Alright everyone, I'm Professor Slughorn, welcome to sixth year Potions, I will be your teacher for this year!" He grinned happily waving around to the class.

"Where's Professor Snape?" Malfoy glared at Professor Slughorn.

"Oh ho, old boy you must be Mr. Malfoy, I taught your father, right brat he was to," Slughorn boomed, "But Professor Snape is now teaching Defense against the dark arts!"

I sighed as I realized that I had been right, I cursed under my breath, Snape was sure to make Harry's favorite subject a living hell for us all.

Malfoy's lip curled as he dropped his potions book onto the table a sneer gracing his face the entire time. His eyes immediately snapped up to meet mine, he glared at me for a second making my face flame for some unknown reason before Harry interrupted my thinking by asking Slughorn a question.

"Uh Professor, Ron and I weren't going to take Potions because we didn't think that we got the passing grade but we did, because of that neither of us have the book?" Harry sounded guilty and I knew it was because he was used to being prepared and having the right books like me.

"Oho Harry my boy I didn't see you there!" Slughorn boomed grinning, "Not a problem not a problem, you can grab one to borrow from the store cupboard," He gestured to his right.

Harry and Ron both got up and headed over to the dusty old looking storage cupboard, and that's when the door opened loudly clanging against the dungeon wall.

Neville entered his face flushed and red, "Sorry Professor, I didn't think I was taking this class but Professor Sprout said that I should, I, I have a note," He stuttered quickly.

"Oh how nice of you to join us Longbottom, the gang is complete we can now officially blow up the dungeon with your amazing potions," Malfoy said sarcastically from the corner.

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry said menacingly defending Neville.

"Ooh Potty defending his boyfriend," Malfoy taunted sneering over at Harry.

"Now, now boys!" Slughorn interrupted, "Break it up, Mr. Longbottom you can come and sit next to miss granger over here,"

I sighed and clenched my teeth, why again did I have to sit to Neville yet again, I always had to help him, but he was the reason potions was becoming one of my lowest grades, I had only just scraped my O.

Malfoy sent me an amused look, and for once it looked actually slightly pleasant like friends exchanging a teasing smile, but it turned into a sneer, "Oh how does it feel Longbottom, to be so dumb that a mudblood has to help you?"

I felt a stab of anger shoot through me, as Neville blushed purple sitting beside me stuttering.

"Hey now!" Slughorn said sounding extremely disappointed, "This is our first potions lesson, I was expecting better of you people, ten points of Slytherin Mr Malfoy, that was extremely out of line, apologize to Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom,"

Malfoy's sneer disappeared and he scowled, "Apologies Longbottom, Granger," He drawled.

"That's better," Slughorn cheered up almost immediately, "Now I wonder if someone can tell me what this here is?" He held up a tiny vile of silvery potion. I recognized it immediately my hand shooting into the air.

"Yes Miss Granger?" He asked happy that someone seemed to know.

"It's Felix felicius, the potion of good luck," I said looking greedily at the potion, I could do with some of that right now for schoolwork.

"Correct Miss Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor!" Slughorn boomed happily.

"Bloody no it all," I heard Malfoy mutter but I ignored him.

"Okay then class, to win this little vile of Felix you must make the love potion on page 745 of your books, but don't worry gentleman if the ladies are thinking of slipping you some, this is a very weak love potion and only lasts for a day," He grinned, "So ladies please don't steal any from your cauldrons especially since you may not have perfected it and there could be terrible side effects,"

I glanced around and noticed half the girls looked extremely disappointed and I rolled my eyes, how could people want to force someone to like them, I would want someone to actually fall in love with me.

"Okay and start!" Slughorn boomed across the room and there was a scuffle as everyone hurried to the ingredients.

I got to work quickly cutting and peeling, mixing and swirling. I was pretty proud of my potion so far, but it was supposed to be a pale violet where as mine was a darker purple. I glanced over at Harry's and frowned in frustration as I realized his was the perfect color yet he was mixing it the wrong way,

"Harry after you add the gurdyroots you're supposed to mix it counter-clockwise not clockwise!" I snapped at him angry that his was working so well.

He shrugged, "There's a note here that says not to,"

I furrowed my eyebrows and went back to my potion, that's when I noticed Neville's cauldron next to mine, the contents of it was a sickeningly yellow brown color.

"Neville!" I said exasperated, "You aren't supposed to add the ingredients right after each other, you're supposed to mix it!"

Neville's face reddened even more, "Oh no,"

I hurriedly mixed and twirled at his potion attempting to fix the horrible mistakes he had made, but I had only managed to turn to back to a dull blue color but at least that was better than yellow.

"Thanks Hermione," He whispered looking happily at his slightly better potion.

"Alright everyone aaaaaand time's UP!" Slughorn announced happily.

"Oh very good Miss Granger, very good," Slughorn beamed leaning over my potion and from what I could see at the moment mine looked the best. Malfoy's especially was pink and smelt like fairy floss, and Crabbe's was brown and appeared to me smoking and melting his cauldron slightly.

"But oh Harry!" Slughorn could not have smiled any bigger his face looked like it was about to crack, "A clear winner, perfect Harry my boy, as talented as your mother!"

I looked over at Harry's feeling completely disheveled, his potion was perfect, it was silver and had a slight mysterious sheen to it, and it was beautiful.

"How did you do that?" I snapped at Harry as we left the classroom, him tucking the Felix safely into his pocket.

He shrugged grinning then opened his potions book, "All the little notes at the side, they're way better then what the book says!"

"Harry!" I scolded, "You're supposed to follow the instructions!"

"So?" Ron scoffed, "If it works, it works, you should keep that book Harry it's amazing!"

"No he shouldn't Ronald!" I snapped, "What does it say anyway, who's is it?"

Harry turned to the front, examining the front page, "It says, property of the half blood prince,"

"Awesome," Ron breathed.

I glared at him, "Harry that doesn't sound good, that prince character does not sound trustworthy,"

"Hermione," Harry sighed, "We know you're extremely smart but you can't judge someone by their name!"

I reddened, "Who calls themselves the half blood prince, they have to be a nutter!" I concluded shoving my books in my bag and stalking away.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week went much the same, Harry excelling in potions and the other subjects being a complete drag, usually I loved learning and school but at the moment Potions, Defense against the dark arts and History were killing me. I thought things would start to look up by the end of the week but they just continued getting worse and worse.

I headed into the library dumping my books on a nearby table loudly, only to be sent an angry glare from Madam Pince. I reddened sitting down carefully and opening my books. I tried to study, I really did but nothing came to mind, I couldn't concentrate, I wanted to see Ron we hadn't talked properly or had a good conversation all week, it had been full on work, and whenever I had a break he was always busy. I should have known that neither of us would have time to spend together but I hadn't really thought about it I had just been so exuberant that we were going out. I sighed making a decision, I had plenty of time to study tomorrow since I had two free periods, and then there was the afternoon when Harry and Ron had Quidditch practice. I packed up my things and smiled, I couldn't wait to see Ron's face when I arrived, I had told him I would be back late but now I could surprise him!

As I neared the Fat Lady, Harry came running up next to me, "Hey Hermione!" He huffed.

"Oh hey Harry," I said surprised, "Why are you out so late?"

"Dumbledore's meeting remember?" He said.

"Oh right!" I remembered, Dumbledore had sent Harry a letter to meet in his office to discuss something.

"How'd it go?" I asked heading up to the Fat Lady.

"Pretty good," Harry replied. "Gurdyroot," He said to the fat lady climbing through the portrait whole.

"He just showed me a heap of memories from—" Harry stopped dead in front of me.

"What's up?" I asked almost crashing into his back, I looked over his shoulder and my heart almost stopped.

Ron was sitting in a chair with none other than Lavender Brown wrapped around him, kissing him fiercely.

"Lavender," He moaned, his hand creeping up her shirt.

"OI!" Harry yelled causing Ron to sit bolt upright Lavender almost falling off the chair.

My heart felt like it had been cracked in half, never had Ron kissed me like that, how could he cheat on me like that? I couldn't think coherently all I could see was Ron's guilty shocked face and Lavender's triumphant smirk.

"Hermione it's not what it—" He started.

"Not what it looks like!" Harry yelled obviously so disappointed in his best friend's antics, I couldn't speak instead standing there like a gaping fish.

He pushed lavender gently off him heading over to me, "Please Hermione, it's not that I don't lo—"

"Don't even say love to me Ronald Weasley," I whispered, tears beginning to run down my face.

He reached out his hand, "Hermione I—"

"Do not touch me!" I hissed yanking my arm away from his grasp.

Lavender stood in the corner smirking her hair in a complete disarray, her make-up smudged slightly, lips swollen.

"I cannot believe you," I said my eyes beginning to blur with tears.

"Hermione, I think I love Lav and there's nothing you can—"

I slapped him hard across the face before letting out a sob, "I hate you Ronald Weasley," Then I turned and ran up the stair case into the girls dormitory.

I briefly heard Harry's angry yelling before I closed the curtains around my bed, performing a shaky silencing and solidifying charm so that no one could get in or hear me crying, than I yanked the blanket over my head and sobbed.

I opened my sticky eyes and noticed immediately that something was different, there was no light shining into my eyes. At first I thought it was still nighttime, then I realized what had happened the night before and the solidifying charm I had cast on the curtains. The events of the night crashed down on me and I felt as if I was about to cry again, but I took a deep breath and bit my lip, I had already cried out almost everything I had last night I couldn't start again.

I started to get up but I couldn't open the solidified curtains, "You've got to be joking," I muttered to myself.

But unfortunately I wasn't, it ended up taking me a good solid hour in almost pitch black to open the curtains and when I finally did I was almost blinded by the sun that streamed through the windows. I glanced at the floating clock to my left and cursed under my breath, breakfast had just finished, I going to be late for my first lesson which was defense against the dark arts, _with snape…_

I pulled on a knee length grey skirt, white blouse and red tie, then yanked my robes over the top before grabbing my book bag and wand, praying everything was in there. I skidded down the hallway towards the defense against arts classroom coming to abrupt hold when I almost crashed face first into none other than Draco Malfoy who was heading towards the classroom slowly.

"Woah, watch where you're going granger," He muttered slightly amused.

"Sorry," I stuttered my face reddening.

He shrugged, "Snape will be waiting," He said simply before opening to door to the classroom and walking in.

I stood stock still for a second, had Malfoy and I actually had an exchange without insulting each other? The prospect seemed utterly barbaric but it was true.

"Are you just going to stand there all day miss Granger," A silky voice asked smugly.

"Oh uh no sir," I muttered, while Snape glowered at me from just inside the classroom.

"I believe that is a detention miss Granger for late?" Snape said greasily as I walked into the classroom.

"What!" I said, "Malfoy was just as late as I was!"

"Ten points for talking back Miss Granger," Snape sneered, "Mr. Malfoy had a note for his reason miss Granger, you however do not,"

I clenched me teeth and noticed that everyone was staring at me, Ron in particular was looking at me with begging eyes. I ignored him and instead opted to sit next to the bubbly Irish Seamus Finnegan, who greeted me with his gorgeous crooked grin.

"Hey Hermione," He grinned, then faltered, "I heard about what Ron did, I'm sorry,"

I tried to smile, "its okay,"

The rest of the lesson went by surprisingly well, Seamus was very pleasant and I even opted to talk to him about his beautiful girlfriend Parvati. Seamus loved Parvati and while going out with Ron I had always been jealous of their relationship, Seamus didn't care that he should be 'manly' about his relationship, he openly talked about how much he loved her. It was a bit weird talking about Parvati since she was Lavender's best friend, oh how I hated saying that name already. But I had always been better friends with Parvati who was a lot friendlier then her best friend, and also a lot funnier and more pleasant to be around. Another thing I like about Parvati was that even though she had an amazing sense of style she was also a bit bookie and very smart like me.

As soon as the bell rang signaling the end of the lesson Snape swept out of the room, curtly reminding us to finish the 500 word essay by tomorrow.

Ron was at my side immediately, "Hermione, I—"

"Go away Ron," I replied coldly packing my books away.

"Hermione you don't under—" He started again getting angrier.

"Ron, jus leave er alone mate, okay," Seamus said calmly putting his arm on Ron's shoulder.

Ron shook it off angrily, "Piss off Finnegan," pushing Seamus hard in the shoulder.

"Hey back off Ron mate, he's trying to help," Harry stepped in from next to me and I noticed a small crowd was forming as most of the class had stayed behind to watch.

"Back off all of you!" Ron yelled, "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

He grabbed me arm, "Hermione, listen to me, I'm sorry okay!"

I glared at him yanking my arm out of his grip, "Sorry's not good enough Ron,"

"Hey dude don't hurt Hermione!" Seamus pushed Ron's arm away.

"Will you just PISS OFF!" Ron yelled punching Seamus in the face.

Seamus gasped falling back, then anger fired in his blue eyes, "You little!"

"No guys stop!" Harry yelled yanking Ron's arms behind his back.

This gave Seamus perfect opportunity to slam Ron in the gut making him gasp in pain, suddenly Ron had launched himself onto Seamus and the two of them were in a full fight.

"RON!"I screamed, "STOP IT!"

With Harry's help we yanked Ron off, his nose bloody and a black eye blossoming around his pale blue eyes, his faced turned red in embarrassment.

"I cannot believe I went out with you Hermione!" Ron yelled angered by the fight, "You're as ugly as anything, and you can't even believe what I say!"

I felt like my heart had shattered in my chest how dare he!

"You know what, fuck off Ronald Weasley you little bastard, how dare you speak to me like that!" I yelled connecting my fist with his already appeared to be broken nose hearing a satisfying crunch.

I turned on heel and stormed out the classroom pushing past everyone to come face to face with Malfoy who was looking at me with surprise and a sort of admiration, he nodded once at me as I passed.

I was so worked up over everything by that stage that I just headed outside to find somewhere to sit, I ended up under a snowy looking tree wrapped in my thin robes regretting not bringing something warmer. I wasn't even close to calming down when a heard a familiar cool voice.

"That was quite a punch Granger," A drawling voice said.

I almost jumped out of my skin and looked up to see the pale figure of Draco Malfoy standing not too far away hands in pockets, the tip of his nose red from cold.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I sighed, "Come to gloat about something or another,"

Malfoy frowned, "I don't always gloat Granger, I'm a busy man I have things to be doing other than gloating to you,"

I glared at him, "Then why are you here then? And why the hell are you actually not insulting me?"

Malfoy shrugged walking a little closer, "You punched Weasleby in the face, I hate Weasleby,"

"You hate me to," I countered.

"I hate him more," He replied easily.

I glared at him, "Well I'll have you know that I regret punching him, it was too far,"

"From what I heard, he insulted you first so you had a right to," Malfoy said sounded nonchalant.

I clenched my teeth, "You heard all that?"

"I think everyone in the vicinity did, Weasle was yelling it pretty loudly," Malfoy replied, but he seemed uncomfortable as if he was struggling in his nice façade.

"You don't have to stay here Malfoy, pretending to be nice I can handle myself, go inside," I muttered.

Malfoy smirked, "You think I came out here to see you?"

I reddened slightly and he continued.

"No Granger, I come out here all the time, you just happened to be in my spot, so if you could toddle off now I want me spot back,"

I huffed standing up, "Whatever Malfoy," Why had I expected anything better out of the ferret.

"You know Granger," Malfoy started just as I was almost out of earshot, so I wasn't sure if I heard right, "Weasley was out of line, you aren't nearly as ugly as he made you out to be,"


	4. Chapter 4

The next week was tough, there was me struggling with ignoring and avoiding Ron at all costs all though it wasn't hard since he wasn't exactly looking for me. But there was also the general feelings around the halls of Hogwarts the seemingly invisible yet so noticeable feeling of fear that had settled like a dark cloud over the students and teachers that resigned here. Dumbledore was barely even present anymore, obviously off on his search for something to save us from Voldemorts peril, news of deaths of families of the students trickled in gradually giving me a feeling of fear every time McGonagall announced such a thing. More and more students left to be with their families, it was like living with the living dead, and it horrified me.

I didn't really notice the feelings of those closest to me since I had been avoiding most of them, Harry who tried to split his time evenly between Ron and I but he was constantly busy with homework and Quidditch.

"Come and sit with us Hermione!" Harry had beckoned me over one day, but I refused noticing Ron's glare.

That was the last time Harry had bothered, noticing his two friends discomfort he opted to spend time with us alone instead, and that time for us was studying in the library.

But there was someone else who's antics I noticed, Draco Malfoy had been skipping classes and when he did attend there were dark circles under his eyes and once or twice they were red as if he had been crying. Every time I got a closer look at him I once again saw the deep fear within those ice blue eyes, and I knew that something terrible was troubling him. He was more annoyed then usual as well making him ruder and more snappy to everyone. Harry of course had suspicions that Malfoy was even working with Voldemort, but I pushed the thoughts away almost immediately, it wasn't possible was it? Draco was only our age, only a young man, but another voice told me that Voldemort wouldn't care.

Harry broached the subject again on a snowy day sitting in the library, "Hermione, I've been looking at the Marauder's map and there's time when Malfoy just disappears off it!"

I sighed closing my potions book, "Harry, I really think that you should drop the whole Malfoy thing, he can't be doing anything illegal,"

Harry raised his eyebrows, "He's up to something Hermione, I know it and I'm going to find out what!"s

Harry's chance came the next day.

"Hermione seriously, Ron is really sorry I'm sure," Harry pleaded with me as we walked along the snow covered track back up to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade.

"Yeah I'm sure," I said sarcastically. "If he wants to apologize Harry he can,"

Harry sighed, "Hermione, he knows he did the wrong thing—"

"The wrong thing harry!" I snapped, "He cheated on me and told me he regretted ever going out with me, that's not what a friend does!"

"I know," Harry said looking down, "I agree Hermione, I agree fully, but I just hate you two fighting,"

I reached out and slipped my arm through his nestling into his shoulder shivering from the cold, "Sorry, you have to be in the middle of this Harry,"

Harry sighed wrapping his arm around my waist as we walked, "It's not your fault none of this is,"

As we walked I realized how lucky I was, Harry was the best friend anyone could ever have, neither of us had romantic feelings about each other what so ever, Harry was smitten with Ginny and I knew that and I had been 'in love' with Ron. A blood curdling scream pierced my ears cutting off my thinking immediately yanking away from Harry and looking around. My eyes immediately fell on Katie Bell who was walking in front of us; she was starting to rise into the air, her eyes glassy the packet she had been holding discarded on the ground.

"KATIE!" Katie's friend Leanne yelled trying to grab Katie down.

Katie suddenly opened her eyes and screamed her eyes huge and her whole body shaking as if she was spaziming, then she fell to the ground in a heap her head jerking to the side. Harry raced forward next to her friend who was sobbing loudly, something about a necklace.

"What's goin on ere?" A booming voice asked loudly.

"Hagrid!" I yelled in relief seeing his huge figure walking towards us, "Hagrid, it's Katie you have to help her!"

Hagrid jogged over and knelt beside Katie, then lifted her up in his arms as easily as if she just weighed a pound, "I'll take her to the hospital wing," And then he was gone.

"Shh, shh what happened?" Harry was asking Katie's friend.

I ran over and wrapped my arms around the unfamiliar girl who was shaking heavily sobbing, "She, she c, came out of the b bathroom with a p package and s said she had to t take it u up to D Dumbledore, s she wouldn't t tell me where she g got it," She sobbed.

Together we managed to take her up to the hospital wing for shock, then headed back to the common room, "I just have to use the bathroom, I'll meet you back there," I told Harry quietly who nodded.

I walked to the bathroom, washing my hands I looked up in the mirror and jumped, with a start I realized that I looked exactly like the people I saw, dark shadows under my eyes, my chocolate brown eyes always worried now. I shook my head, the thing with Katie had really shaken me up, I splashed my face and walked out. The corridors were deserted as everyone was taking the chance to be away from Hogwarts, visiting Hogsmeade.

That's when I heard it, the crying sounds of despair, at first I thought it might have been Katie's friend, but I realized she would still be at the hospital wing, and it was coming from the men's bathroom. Curiously I opened the door slowly slipping into the bathroom, that's when I saw him.

Draco Malfoy was bent over one of the sinks, blonde hair in a complete disarray, red eyes visible, he was crying and muttering, "I've failed, I can't do this,"

I gasped noticing the terrified look on his pale face, there were dark rings around his eyes, giving him a ghostly appearance.

Draco whipped around and I fully noticed his eyes, they were shadowed and dark his face pale and full of despair and fear, now seeing me, worry,

"Granger," He hissed yanking his sleeve down and stalking towards me wand outstretched.

I shook my head, "Malfoy, what's wrong?"

He seemed to be slightly afraid of me, watching me carefully wand pointing at my heart, "That's none of your business,"

"Draco?" A silky voice asked, echoing around the bathroom.

I dodged under his arm while he was distracted and raced for the other exit making it out the door just as I heard Snape's silky voice say, "Were you speaking to someone in here?"

I ran back up to the common room, my heart beating hard and loud in my chest, I was shaking I could not believe what I had just witnessed, _Draco Malfoy was crying, alone in a bathroom._

I slipped into the common room dodging round Harry who had fallen asleep across one of the couches near the fire, and hurried up to my dorm, luckily no one was back yet so I was able to have the girls wing to myself. For a while at least.

I couldn't stop thinking about it, but somehow even when Ginny and Harry asked me what was bothering me over dinner, I couldn't tell them, I couldn't explain to them what was bothering me. Seeing Malfoy so distraught so, so broken like a marionette with its strings cut had scared the hell out of me, he had looked so helpless, and young.

Over the next couple of days I avoided Malfoy at all costs, afraid for my safety, if he was heading down the corridor I would head the other way or take the long way round. In classes I got there late and left as soon as was possible, but on Wednesday after History I wasn't quick enough.

I grabbed my books and headed out the door, quickly going down a more deserted corridor when suddenly I was pushed up against a wall, and angry Malfoy right in my face.

"Granger," He hissed.

"M Malfoy," I stuttered, quaking as I realized my wand was in my bag on the ground.

"You don't tell a soul about yesterday," He hissed in my ear his voice angry.

"Why would I Malfoy?" I snapped in return.

"So you and your snotty friends can laugh about it and spread bloody rumors!" Malfoy snapped.

"Well for your information Malfoy!" I sneered pushing him away from me, "I don't try to make your life living hell as you do to mine, I'm not like you,"

He stared at me for a second then opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"Look Malfoy, I haven't told anyone and I probably never will, so just lay off I'm not a completely horrible person," Then I turned leaving a surprised looking Malfoy standing in the corridor and I swept off to the dormitory.

I sighed, What was wrong with Malfoy, why had he been acting that way he had been _crying! I thought. _


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I arrived at Arithmancy theory early, slipping into a seat away from everyone else. Harry and Ron weren't in this class thankfully and it gave me a rest from the whole Ron and Lavender love that they had going on, it infuriated me every time I saw them snogging everywhere. I sighed clenching my teeth, I had to forgive Ron sometime, I mean he was one of my best friends and I did still love him no more then a friend now though. But somehow I couldn't get those words out of my head '_I can't even believe I went out with you Hermione, you're as ugly as anything and—" _My thoughts were cut off by someone slipping into the seat beside me.

I almost jumped out of my skin as I recognized the pale blonde hair of the boy I most detested, the signature smirk on his face as he nodded to me, "Granger,"

"Malfoy," I hissed trying to be quiet since the teacher had just walked in, "What are you doing?"

He tried to look surprised I could tell, it was written all over his pale face, but not in his eyes his eyes showed something else something I couldn't quite recognize, "I'm sitting down?"

I rolled my eyes, "You know what I—"

"Miss Granger can you please refrain from talking when I am speaking please," The sharp voice of my arithmancy teacher said cutting through my sentence.

I blushed my face warming up, I wasn't used to being scolded in class, Malfoy smirked turning to face the front his lips pressed tightly together to stop from laughing, he seemed to be in a better mood then he had been for a while. There was colour in his cheeks and a sparkle in his eye as if something had gone right, he had succeeded doing something.

I glared at him and started taking down notes as our teacher started explaining about the planet that would be in orbit close enough for us to see tomorrow night in our next class. I was trying to concentrate I really was, but I couldn't help but be very aware of Malfoy's scent and how close our heads were, both bent over our books quills scratching. It was while thinking about this and staring out the window that I was suddenly hit was an elbow in the side making me gasp out and knock my pot of ink over causing it to spill over my neatly written page of notes.

"Oops, you were staring into space I had to do something!" Malfoy laughed, and for once he looked teasing rather than smug.

I glared at him attempting to pick up the spilt ink.

"Miss Granger!" Professor Sinistra yelled from the front of the room, a frown etched on her elderly face, "I do not expect this kind of behavior from you, or you Mr. Malfoy!"

My face burned with shame and embarrassment, "Sorry Professor,"

"Yes, so you should be!" She replied flustered at having to yell at a student, "Detention for both of you, and don't worry about fixing your notes Miss Granger, you can do them in detention tonight!"

"But Miss I have studying and I didn't hardly do anything wrong!" I replied and instantly regretted it.

She glared at me eyes flashing, "How dare you talk back Miss Granger, ten points from Gryffindor,"

I shut up and stared down at my ink splattered page, completely ashamed when I was startled by a whisper in my ear, "Don't worry Granger, you get to spend detention with me,"

"Oh joy!" I snapped back sarcastically just as the professor signaled the end of class.

I chucked my things in my bag lugging it out quickly trying to avoid Malfoy, no such luck.

"Granger," He huffed, walking up to my side, "Don't forget detention," He winked stalking off.

Even though Malfoy had decided to snidely remind me of my detention he didn't even turn up. I was stuck cleaning telescope lenses (by hand I may add) and brushing down the floor of the astronomy tower. Professor Sinistra sat at her desk the whole time marking papers and looking up only once to ask where Malfoy was. I didn't know what made me do it, but I made an excuse for Malfoy apologizing and saying that he had seemed very ill in our later classes and I doubted that he could've made it to detention. The professor accepted this a little too happily saying that since he had a legitimate reason that he would be excused from having to do detention again.

I sighed using the tiny delicate brush to gently clean the lenses being careful not to scratch the thin glass, this would be much easier with magic.

The door suddenly burst open giving me a fright and I almost knocked off the lens I was delicately cleaning, Malfoy stood in the doorway hair a mess, and there they were the shadows back under his eyes. He looked warn out and in fact he did look very ill. It looked like his happy mood from this morning had completely disappeared, replaced with the ghostly appearance that I had seen lately on Malfoy's face.

"Mr. Malfoy?" The professor looked at him surprised, "Miss Granger said that you were sick?"

Malfoy's eyes switched to me with a flicker of gratitude but there was something else there to, frustration, anger and deep fear.

"Oh yeah," He replied slowly, "I just came to tell you that," He lied smoothly running a slightly shaking hand through his messy hair.

"You may go Mr. Malfoy and you as well Miss Granger I believe you have done enough," The professor said not aware of what I was witnessing.

I headed towards the door just as Malfoy slipped out, "Wait Malfoy!" I called.

He turned slowly a scowl on his face, "What, Granger?"

"What's wrong with you?" I asked surprised at his hostility.

"Nothing," He hissed angrily.

"You're angrier than usual and you're moods are constantly changing and that day in the bathroom—" I stopped at his glare.

"I thought we weren't going to discuss that again Granger," He growled menacingly.

I narrowed my eyes, "What's with you Malfoy, one day you're weirdly pleasant to me and than you just go back to being a jerk!"

He clenched his teeth, "It's none of your business Granger,"

I stepped forward so that we were almost touching, "It doesn't have to be like this Malfoy, we're all fighting the same enemy now,"

At the mention of an enemy, Malfoy tensed up, "I wouldn't be so sure," Malfoy whispered his eyes bottomless.

My eyes widened _what did he mean? _

Seeing my distress and obviously guessing my opinion he added quickly, "My only enemy is myself, going against Voldemort would be bad move Granger,"

Before I could even move, he was gone sweeping off down the corridor leaving me shell shocked, what was he talking about? It seemed there was more to Draco Malfoy that met the eye and I was determined to find out what it was.

I arrived at the Gryffindor common room and dumped my books on the table not realized that I had collapsed onto the sofa next to a disgruntled looking Ron. Harry sat across from us eyeing the two of us, probably worried that I might freak out and punch Ron and in the face again, so I decided to be a dignified lady and ignore him.

"So Harry," I started sitting up straighter, "Have you heard anything about Katie?"

Harry nodded putting the newspaper that he was reading down quickly, "She's in St. Mungo's but apparently she's going to be okay but it was a very powerful curse on that necklace,"

I blanched, "Who would do that?"

"Malfoy," Harry replied quickly without even thinking.

"Harry," I sighed, "We've been through this, I don't think Malfoy would do that!"

"Yeah Harry," Ron said jumping in at the chance to side with me, "Malfoy wouldn't have the guts to do that,"

I turned to Ron eyebrows raised, "Really?" I said sarcastically.

"What?" He said his mouth full of some candy or another.

"Ron," Harry grumbled, "You know you're only saying that so Hermione will forgive you,"

Ron's ears turned red and he swallowed quickly, "Am not,"

"Are to!" I agreed with Harry.

"Hermione!" Ron complained, "I don't think Malfoy would do that, seriously,"

I suddenly let out a snort at the look on Ron's face and covered my mouth quickly shocked at myself. But then taking in Ron's bewildered face and Harry's surprised one I couldn't help but burst into laughter, bending over double to clutch my stomach. I hadn't laughed like this in too long. Soon Harry and Ron had joined in, and it was just like old times, the three of us crying with laughter at nothing.

When I was finished Ron leaned towards me, "Look I'm really sorry about what I said Hermione," He looked embarrassed.

I sighed, I couldn't keep grudges not at this time, not after what I had said to Malfoy I mean we were on the same side after all, "Okay Ron, I forgive you,"

"WOOH!" Harry grinned jumping up, "Finally!"

I narrowed my eyes at him and he held his hands up, "Don't be angry with me now Hermione!"

I just laughed and gave them both a hug, and it felt like I was finally back home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So I've already written quite a lot of this story, so its not like I have to write more to upload, but if I'm not getting many reviews I might not bother since I had no inspiration. But if you are interested review because I should be able to upload a few chapters in the next few days! This story is one of my favourites that I'm writing so I would really appreciate some feedback or comments. Thanks!**

The next few days were hectic and I just wanted to sit back relax and go study in the library for a while, so after my last class of the day I snuck past the crowds and settled in my favorite spot in the library.

I watched as the students milled around sitting down at the tables the huge books laid out in front of them. A particular girl caught my eye, she was tiny probably only about half my height and her big dark eyes showed too much loss for one so young to bare. She was sitting in the corner of the library staring outside at the falling snow as if entranced by the beauty of it. She was only a first year, I realized with a start that she was Maggie Kepner, the daughter or Mortimer and Leslie Kepner whose faces had been all over the daily prophet for weeks now. They had been missing for almost a month and I knew that the time would have been hard for the little girl and I watched her sympathetically, it must be harder for her I thought so much for her to fear, I prayed that her parents were still alive.

As I sat there pondering over the outcome of her parents lives I heard a chair scrape at the table across from me and there sat none other than Draco Malfoy. He looked up at me and smirked, there was something different in his eyes today, hope it was as if something had finally gone right for him, I wish I knew what was going on. His mood changed so quickly! It was probably to do with his father I reasoned, I mean he was in Azkaban because of us and Draco probably missed him. Draco, you're calling him Draco now, I questioned my sanity.

"Take a muggle photo Granger it might last longer," He smirked again dumping his books on my table.

"You're starting to sound like a muggle yourself Malfoy," I muttered.

He scrunched up his nose, making his pale aristocratic face appear almost comical and I grinned.

It felt strange talking to Malfoy on almost non-insulting terms, he hadn't called me mudblood in a while but I knew it was only a matter of time, I mean what more could you expect from a Malfoy.

"You look like you're thinking hard about something Granger, does it hurt?" Malfoy smirked from across the table.

I flushed lightly why I have no idea, "Just stuff Malfoy, nothing you need to bother your highly esteemed self about," I said sarcastically.

Malfoy's smirk grew more pronounced, "Well, well better get back to studying then Granger so that you can become as highly esteemed as me,"

I narrowed my eyes at him as he leant down and began reading the book in front of him, why was he being mildly pleasant, for Malfoy that is.

"Hermione!" A suave voice said from beside me.

I jumped lightly in my seat, glaring at Cormac McLaggen who was standing grinning down at me, the top buttons of his white shirt undone, to show off some of his muscle chest.

"What do you want?" I snapped almost a little too sharply, I didn't get along with McLaggen, he was a stuck up jerk, but he seemed infatuated with me much to Harry's amusement.

He frowned lightly, "I was wondering whether you wanted me to go with you to Slughorn's party tonight?"

"Oh," I had completely forgotten that we were mean to invite our own guest to Slughorn's get together.

He grinned, taking my uncertainty as a yes, "I'll be waiting for you outside the Gryffindor common room just before the party,"

Then he turned without waiting for my answer and swept towards the door, "Wait Cormac!" I called.

He didn't even stop, instead continuing to stride out of the library, a huge grin on his smug face.

I heard a chuckle and looked across to see Malfoy smirking at me before he stood up collecting his books, "Have a good time at the party Granger, maybe I'll see you there,"

And then he too was gone, leaving me alone in the library to ponder what had just happened. I glanced over to the spot where the girl had been sitting earlier, before Malfoy and Cormac had arrived, and I immediately felt guilty for the small helpless girl had immediately slipped my mind. She was gone now, her empty chair neatly tucked under the table, the window however was open the curtain blowing restlessly in the breeze.

"Come on Hermione, we're about to go!" Harry called from the common room.

"Coming!" I called back, hastily smoothing my hands down the front of my silky dress.

I was wearing a knee length navy blue dress that I had bought back home from a beautiful little muggle boutique, my mum had been with me when I had chosen it. I felt my eyes burn slightly at the thought of home, I wondered whether we'd ever be properly safe from Voldemort, if everything would ever go back to normal.

I grabbed the little clutch bag on off my bed, it matched my dress perfectly, the colors of my outfit contrasting with the pearls braided through my long wavy hair. Harry and Ginny were waiting downstairs, making small talk and when I walked over to the them Harry blushed slightly and I held back a smirk. I knew that Harry had feelings for Ginny and that Ginny had always liked Harry, so sometimes it amused me how both of them were oblivious to each other's feelings.

"Luna and Dean are waiting outside," Harry supplied, and I realized that they weren't in fact going with each other, both of them having separate dates altogether.

"And Cormac?" I muttered slightly cringing inside.

Harry nodded a smirk tugging at his lips, "Cormac hey, I always knew that you two would—"

I wacked him on the head with my bag, Ginny laughed her delicate hand fluttering to her mouth to hide her smile. She looked beautiful as always her purple silky dress flaring out into a longer more flowing skirt whereas mine was tighter but not skin tight

"Hey!" Harry accused but he was laughing.

I rolled my eyes and together we all walked out of the dormitory and out through the portrait hole, a weird site greeted our eyes and I almost laughed at the comicalness of it all. Luna who was dressed in a bright pink dress that resembled a pudding, was trying to convince McLaggen that there were wrackpurts in his head. Dean was just standing laughing at the pair, but his gaze turned into lust when he locked his eyes on Ginny. Somehow the look in his eyes annoyed me, he looked at her as if she was a piece of meat not as someone he loved.

Cormac immediately stopped arguing with Luna when he saw me and his jaw almost dropped to the floor, his face immediately turning smug, "You look beautiful Hermione dear,"

"Thank you," I muttered feeling completely uncomfortable.

"Oh don't you look nice Harry," I heard Luna's airy voice say and I turned to see her smiling kindly at Harry.

Harry grinned, "You look amazing as well Luna, I love your dress,"

"Thank you Harry, my father sent it to me especially for this occasion," She said naturally, spinning in a circle to show off her long wavy skirt.

"Come on Hermione, better get a move on," Cormac said seductively and I felt his hand on my lower back, propelling me forward.

With another person the gesture might have been romantic and flirty but with Cormac it just felt wrong and I walked slightly faster and his hand dropped from my back opting instead to clutch my hand. I tried to smile lightly at him as the other two couples talked happily at my side.

When we arrived at the party I was in awe of how beautiful the place looked. The room was transformed from the usual medieval castle to a bright beautiful room, with hangings and colorful floating lights, there were three huge tables of food.

"Harry my boy!" Slughorn beamed heading over to us his huge round figure clearly noticeable in the room.

I recognized a few people, but most of them I hadn't really spoken to before, I knew for a fact that Slughorn only invited particular people to his parties.

"Come on Hermione," Cormac said leading me in the direction of the dance floor.

Couples were twirling and laughing in each others arms as the music played loudly in the background giving the party an exciting air to it. Everything was perfect until Cormac decided to ruin it. He gripped my hand tighter and started to waltz to the centre of the dance floor, where the beautiful mistletoe hung delicately entwined from the ceiling. I tried top tug his hand the other way, everyone knew that once two people were under the mistletoe that a magical force seemed to pull you towards the other person and you practically had to kiss them, except the magic didn't work for two people who were complete enemies, but I knew that Cormac would kiss me anyway.

"Hey Cormac, can we just grab a drink," I muttered, trying to release my arm from his iron grip around my wrist.

He seemed to be oblivious to my voice and we continued waltzing towards the delicate mistletoe the twisted from the high ceiling. I could feel his intense gaze on my face as we neared the now ominous looking plant, but I kept my head down my cheeks flushed, there was no way that I was going to be kissing _him._

I wasn't looking where I was going and therefore it wasn't surprising that I managed to crash into someone else, "Sorry!" I apologized stepping forward and looking up into the person's eyes.

Cormac had almost tripped over when I had slipped and was now standing a little behind me, but it wasn't him that I was staring at, Malfoy stood in front of me dressed in black set of dress robes, his grey eyes piercing and beautiful.

"Granger—" He started and then his eyes sort of froze as if he was in a trance and I stared at him enthralled, his face was almost sparkling under the glowing lights, his face enrapturing.

I leant forward my body moving as if of its own accord, I felt like I was floating towards him as if a magnetic pull was yanking me towards the pale boy in front of me. I sighed and closed my eyes as my lips connected with his. His lips were soft and smooth moving with mine in perfect synchronization, my hands fell limply around his waist and I felt his toned body press against mine, no one had ever kissed me like this before.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DATE?" Cormac screamed and I felt Malfoy being dragged off me and I stumbled the bright lights piercing my eyes.

Malfoy stumbled as if still in a trance before falling out of his trance and throwing a punch at Cormac's face, "Get off me!" He snapped.

Cormac's face was red with anger and I almost imagined steam coming out of his ears, "You little—"

Malfoy's flying fist connected with Cormac's perfect nose and he stumbled, before throwing himself at Malfoy and they both fell to the floor, struggling as a crowd began to form around the pair.

"Hey!" Slughorn yelled stepping in and yanking Malfoy off Cormac, as he had managed to get the upper hand in the fight.

Malfoy staggered glaring at Cormac his utter hatred, Cormac's robes were hanging loosely and his face was red and angry, but as he went to throw another punch at Malfoy's gut, Professor Snape appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him by the arm yanking him away.

"Boys, boys please!" Slughorn called in exasperation, as Snape grabbed both guys by the scruff the neck holding them both off the ground.

"Get off me," Malfoy snapped, showing unusual hostility towards his usual favorite teacher.

Snape dropped them both and pushed Cormac away before grabbing Malfoy's arm, "Come with me,"

Then they were gone, Snape sweeping out of the loud party dragging Malfoy with him.

Cormac turned to me as soon as they were gone, "What were you doing with him Hermione, did you curse you or something?" He yelled.

I ignored his question, my own anger instead flaring up, "What is wrong with you Cormac, you didn't need to punch him!"

"Hey, hey what's going on?" Harry appeared next to me, Luna's arm linked through his.

"Nothing," I clenched my teeth, "I was just going to get myself a drink,"

I left them all standing there and headed over to where an excitable looking wizard was serving drinks, "One butterbeer please," I sighed handing over the money.

"Of course!" He grinned bouncing over to pour my drink.

My fingers fluttered to my lips where they brushed against them softly, it had felt so _right _to kiss him, to kiss my enemy I was scared not because of what happened or of what others would think but because I had enjoyed it.

"So tell me again what happened, Hermione?" Ginny pleaded that night as we changed to get ready for bed.

I sighed, "Nothing Ginny, I told you everything already and I'm pretty certain Harry saw it and therefore he can tell you what happened,"

Ginny stared at me, "But you kissed Draco Malfoy, I mean it's _Draco Malfoy_,"

"Obviously," I said dryly, "I kind of noticed when I was kissing him,"

"Hermione!" Ginny said exasperated.

"Ginny, I was caught in the moment okay, I don't know what happened we were under the mistletoe and uh," I sighed jumping into my bed, "I'm going to sleep,"

"But Hermione—" Ginny started but I had already closed the curtains around my bed effectively shutting off most of the noise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm not getting many reviews for this story but I've already written a lot more so I will just keep updating I guess, reviews would be amazing though! Enjoy .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

The kiss haunted me for the entire night, I tossed and turned, Draco filled my dreams but they weren't nightmares in fact I enjoyed kissing him I enjoyed being with him, it was nice.

The next morning I got up with the decision that I would ignore and try to avoid Malfoy at all costs, but that was more easily said than done since I had double potions first with the Slytherins.

"Hermione, what is wrong with you?" Ron pressed at breakfast, as I poked idly at my food.

"What?" I looked up at him confused.

"You're hardly eating and you look kind of," He paused struggling for the right word, "Jumpy,"

"Right," I said dryly, "Well unlike you Ronald I don't stuff my mouth full of food at all opportunities,"

He rolled his eyes, going back to feasting on his food. But Ron was right I was feeling sick in the stomach with nerves and every time someone greeted me I thought that I would look into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. But I didn't know why I was feeling like this, it was just Malfoy.

Ron, Harry and I walked to potions in silence, well I did Harry and Ron were having an intense conversation about Quidditch, Harry was arguing that as Seeker it was the main and most important job on the Quidditch field. Whereas Ron being a Keeper insisted that his job was the most important because he was the one who stopped the enemy from scoring and if he wasn't there they would win by a large margin.

"Ron!" Harry said exasperated as we walking into the dirty dungeons, "If there was no Seeker than you wouldn't be able to finish the game, there would be no point to it!"

"Yes but, there would be no point either if the other team continued scoring and there was no one to stop it!" Ron argued heatedly.

"Would you both just shut up!" I said in annoyance, "Both the Seeker and the Keeper have important jobs okay, just both of you pull your heads in for a minute!"

They both stared at me in shock at my outburst, "Smooth Granger," A snide voice said smoothly from beside me and I saw Malfoy walk past and wink at me.

Ron glared at him, "I hate that bastard, why don't you fight back Hermione!"

I shrugged taking my usual seat next to Neville my face red and flushed, "I don't know, sometimes I do, remember I punched him in third year remember,"

"Oh yeah," Ron grinned, "That was great Hermione, you should do it again teach him something,"

I laughed and glanced over at Malfoy who was talking to Pansy, Pansy was clinging onto his arm and giggling loudly, I felt a stab of jealousy shoot through me and I pushed it away as he turned sending a smirk my way. I turned my head away quickly, and attempted to listen to Professor Slughorn who was trying to explain a potion or another.

"But Sir if you added the root after the crushed leaves, surely that would create the wrong reaction of the potion?" I asked having finally been paying attention to the potion.

"But ah Miss Granger," Slughorn beamed, pleased that someone had worked it out, "With this potion it is different my dear, with this potion that is what we want, for if it doesn't froth over it could be potentially deadly, the opposite of what it is supposed to be,"

I stared at him in awe, it was incredible that the slight difference between what was added before or after something else, could be the difference between life and death.

Malfoy sniggered, "Seems like there is stuff that oh wise Granger doesn't know,"

"Shut up Malfoy," Ron retorted, "Just because Hermione is smarter than you,"

"Ron—" I warned but Slughorn cut in, "No fighting boys,"

My heart felt oddly heavy as I heard Malfoy insult me yet again, it seemed like the feud wasn't over and that the kiss had meant nothing at all. It meant nothing to me either I reassured myself quickly, scribbling down the notes that Slughorn instructed.

I tried to pack up quickly after potions, stuffing my books into my bag, Harry and Ron both wanted to use their spare period to practice Quidditch so they said goodbye and hurried out of the dungeon with the rest of the hurrying students. I yanked my bag over my shoulder and tried to avoid Malfoy who was standing just outside the door, but no such luck.

As soon as I exited the dungeon he was upon me, he grabbed my arm and dragged me into the classroom just across from the dungeons, slamming the door behind us. I pushed him away from me turning back towards the door hurriedly.

But he was too quick, grabbing me arms he pushed me against the wall, placing his hands either side of my face his expression turning into a smirk, "Where are you going Granger?"

"Let go of me Malfoy," I snapped, but it was weak, staring into his beautiful grey eyes made me weak at the knees.

He smirked broader, "You don't mean that Granger, you want to stay as well,"

"No," I almost whispered staring into his eyes, "What are you doing?"

"This," He shrugged, and he leant in slowly pressing his lips to mine in the gentlest way possible.

It wasn't a forceful demanding kiss, it was soft and gentle giving me a choice if I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't it was like I was held here by some invisible force, my lips answered to his, my arms slipping around his neck pulling him closer. I was pressed hard up against the wall, his toned body molded against mine, our lips moving together softly, perfectly. My lips broke away to breathe but my eyes stayed closed and I felt his forehead pressed against ,mine, his soft breath blowing across my face and I sighed.

"What are we doing?" I whispered too scared to open my eyes and look into his.

But it was his unsure voice that startled me, the edge to his tone, "I don't know," He whispered and it was like that, day in the bathroom, his voice was weak and unsure.

But my arms didn't move from around his neck and I could still feel his body pressed against mine, his hands at my waist hadn't moved.

I sighed squeezing my eyes tighter closed, for some reason a reason I couldn't fathom, I wanted this moment to last forever and I didn't care who knew, because there was something I felt for this boy who was in front of me.

I don't know how long we stood there, two enemies, arms wrapped around each other caught in the moment, it could have been minutes or longer I couldn't tell. I was the first to pull away my face flushed with embarrassment; I hadn't even kissed Ron like that when we were dating. I hadn't wanted to kiss Ron like that.

I couldn't even meet his eyes my eyes instead dropping to stare at his black shoes, "I have to go now, study," I coughed, my voice sounding dry.

"Me to," he muttered letting go of me and stepping away, and with that without me meeting his eyes he left, I heard the door click closed again and finally looked up.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW ! please guys it would mean a lot !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow I just realized how long it's been since I've updated, yet I've written over double what I've uploaded. Sorry guys my internet is infuriatingly slow so I didn't think I could upload but looks like I can, so I hope I haven't let anyone down with being such a lazy up loader!**

**I hope you enjoy it, I absolutely love writing it! **

Emotions coursed through me, emotions that I couldn't understand, were it possible to _like _Malfoy, well you did just snog him the little voice in my head said snidely.

I walked into Herbology dazedly trying to comprehend what had just happened, "Hurry up Miss Granger, not like you to be late," Professor Sprout clucked, I flushed and hurried to my seat next to Harry and Ron.

"Where were you?" Ron asked curiously as I tried to subtly see if I could spot Malfoy among the Slytherins.

"I was studying in the library and I lost track of time," I shrugged, frowning a little when I couldn't spot Malfoy, he must be skipping.

Harry laughed, "Typical," He paused watching me for a second, "Hermione I have something to tell you,"

"Okay?" I said turning my Herbology book to the correct page.

"Well," He paused, "You know at the party how Malfoy and Cormac got into a fight and Snape took Malfoy away?"

"Yeah," I nodded, I didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Well I followed Malfoy and Snape and they went into a classroom and I heard most of what they were saying," Harry said watching for my reaction.

"Harry!" I said exasperated, "Why are you so suspicious of Malfoy?"

"Because its Malfoy!" Ron said as if it was obvious, I sighed inwardly as I wondered what they would say if they knew I had kissed him again.

"Anyway," Harry coughed, "Snape was talking about helping Malfoy with some mission that he'd been _assigned _to, and it sounded like it was something dangerous and—,"

I cut him off, "And you think he might be working for Voldemort,"

"Miss Granger!" Professor Sprout said surprisingly close to my ear, "That does not sound like Herbology and we do _not _use that name!"

"Sorry Professor," I mumbled my face going slightly red.

"Mione's never gotten into so much trouble in one lesson," Ron sniggered nudging me in the ribs.

"Shut up Ron," I huffed as Harry grinned continuing the conversation in a whisper.

"So what do you think?" Harry pressed.

"I don't know Harry," I sighed taking out my parchment, "It just all seems so unlikely and Snape, really, Dumbledore trusts him,"

"He could be wrong!" Harry said, "Everyone's wrong sometimes,"

"He wouldn't be wrong about something this big!" I sighed, trying to concentrate on Herbology but I couldn't ignore the thousands of thoughts that flooded through my head.

What if he was right? But he couldn't be, Malfoy wouldn't work for _Voldemort _sure he could be downright horrible but not evil, surely not.

The lesson dragged on at a snail's pace and I couldn't concentrate, making it one of my worst lessons ever, Professor Sprout was quite surprised.

"Are you ill Miss Granger?" She asked in exasperation after I knocked Harry, Ron's and my pot of garden mix all over the floor.

"No, sorry Professor," I said waving the potting mix back into its pot, flustered.

"If you say so," She muttered hurrying off to where Seamus looked like he was about to blow up the plant he was studying.

I turned back to Ron and Harry who were looking at me worriedly, "Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked worriedly.

I nodded sighing, "Yeah I guess Harry, I'm just so worried about everything and for once I don't mean school, has Dumbledore told you much more about Tom Riddle?"

Harry shook his head, "Nothing more than I've told you, he still wants me to get the memory but I just can't find the time, I stayed after class yesterday and asked but he freaked out and sent me away,"

I sighed, "It's going to be hard Harry we already know that, but there must be a way, Dumbledore obviously believes that this memory in particular is very important,"

"What could it be though!" Ron exclaimed, "I mean it's just a memory and you said it was with Slughorn, it can't be that important and why can't he just charm Slughorn into telling him,"

"Dumbledore's not like that Ron," I sighed rolling my eyes, "But it must be important, it's about Horcruxes you said, Horcrux, Horcrux," I racked my brains trying to think of some information about the horrible curse.

Thankfully the lesson ended there as Professor Sprout was giving us another glare, surprised at our constant interruptions, but if she knew what she was talking about surely she'd realize how distressed we were and understand. I was getting more and more freaked out by everything, there had been less disappearances in fact, there had been none at all, it was as if everything had just stopped, and that was what worried me, Voldemort obviously had a plan.

"We have to beat Slytherin this weekend, I wouldn't be able to face Malfoy for a week," Ron muttered as we left the Greenhouses, our past discussion all but forgotten.

"I know," Harry sighed, "But when I saw the Slytherins training Malfoy wasn't with them, so I don't know what's up with him,"

"Maybe he's really ill!" Ron exclaimed happily.

"Ron," I sighed, "You should want to play against him so that you can prove that you can beat them, otherwise it's like getting off easy,"

Ron scowled at me, "I don't care, as long as we beat those greasy idiots,"

I shook my head and Harry rolled his eyes, "I do wonder what's up with Malfoy though, he's being even more idiotic than usual and that night at Slughorns party kissing Hermione, it's odd,"

"It was in the moment Harry," I muttered climbing through the portrait hole tiredly, "There was mistletoe, it's not like he planned it,"

"But still!" Harry pressed, climbing through after me, "It's weird, and why would you kiss him Hermione, he's such a –"

"WON WON!" Lavender screamed hitting Ron full on almost knocking both Harry and I over in the moment, I narrowly dodged being hit by her waving arm.

"Just stop talking about it please Harry," I sighed, dodging past Lavender and Ron's tight embrace, followed by Harry.

"Sorry, I just can't get over it, I mean what if he's up to something, has he approached you since?" He asked dumping his books on the table and collapsing next to me on the sofa in front of the fire.

"No he hasn't," I muttered quickly, not even thinking twice, there was no way I was telling Harry about the moment in the classroom, he wouldn't understand, how fragile Malfoy had sounded how alone…

"Watch out for him Hermione, I still reckon he's up to something, it's just not like Malfoy to be going around snogging," He paused, "Non-purebloods,"

"I know Harry," I sighed, "You're right, I'll be careful I promise, but try to leave Malfoy alone, we're all being different this year, a lot has changed,"

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "But I doubt Malfoy's personality has,"

Ron arrived next to us looking ruffled and slightly annoyed, signaling the end of our conversation and I leant down and concentrated on my 15inch potions essay that was due the next day.

However it was hard since by the time an hour had passed and I had finally gotten into the flow of what I was writing, having written a good 14 ½ inches, Ron interrupted my concentration.

"Hermione, can you please check mine and add some on?" He pleaded leaning across the table that separated us, "I still need 10 inches,"

"No Ron," I said in annoyance, "We've had spare period and this hour to finish the essay and you've only written 5 inches come on Ron, I'm not helping you until you've got at least ten!"

"But Hermione!" Ron whined, "Come on, I need _your _help to get the ten inches!"

"Deal with it," I muttered signing the end of my neatly finished 16inch essay and packing my quills and books back into my carry bag.

"Hermione, look at this," Harry interrupted before Ron could come back with some rude retort.

He was beckoning me over to look to where he was leaning over the Marauders Map, his wand aloft the light highlighting one particular section of the map. I leant in closer peering carefully trying to read the tiny words that were moving across the detailed map. The tiny word read 'Draco Malfoy'.

"Harry!" I scolded starting to lean away, "Stop stalking Malfoy, I'm sure he's doing nothing wro—"

"No look now!" Harry grabbed my arm dragging me forwards so that I could read it properly, I watched as the name moved around a little than quite literally disappeared off the map.

"Wow what happened?" I muttered leaning forward trying to spot where the 'Draco Malfoy' name had disappeared too, looking for other passages of anything on the map, but there was nothing.

"See what I mean!" Harry exclaimed, letting go of my hand, "He just disappears, he's being doing this almost every day lately, always at the exact same spot,"

"Could he be apparating?" Ron asked curiously, forgetting his grumpy mood.

"You can't apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds Ron!" I sighed, "How many times—"

"I know, I know!" Ron argued, "I was just saying, I mean how else could he be doing it!"

"Wait a second," Harry muttered turning the map this way and that, "Is that the entrance to the—"

"Room of requirement!" We both exclaimed at the same time, grinning in success.

"It has to be!" I said in excitement, "Obviously the room hadn't yet been discovered when this map was made, oh this is brilliant,"

"Brilliant how?" Ron asked dryly, "It means we can't see where in it Malfoy is going,"

"It's just a room Ronald, where else would you go," I muttered, "But I mean it's brilliant because, the room is such an amazing piece of magic, and it's not even on this map!"

Harry sighed, "But now we know where Malfoy's going, we're going to have to find out what he's up to,"

"We can wait outside and ambush him!" Ron exclaimed, "I would love an excuse to punch that—"

"Ron!" I said loudly cutting him mid stream, "We're not going to _attack _him, Harry just wants to find out what he's up to without him knowing—" I stopped noticing Harry's guilty look.

"What?" I sighed looking at him.

"Well," Harry said uncomfortably, "If he is up to know good I wouldn't mind taking a swing at him,"

"Yeah!" Ron agreed enthusiastically.

I rolled my eyes standing up and flinging my bag over my shoulder, "You are such guys, remember not everything can and should be settled with violence,"

"I'll try to remember that!" Ron yelled sarcastically after me as I ascended the girls staircase.

"You do that _Won Won_," I called back at him and he shut up.

Reaching the girls dormitory I tried to tiptoe past Lavender's bed without causing her to stir, I did this every night, I had no wish to speak to the over excitable blonde. Even though my relationship with Ron was a lot better, my relationship with Lavender hadn't been worse, she couldn't help but throw in snide comments and I constantly had the urge to send a hex at her back.

"Hermione?" A girly voice asked lightly and I felt my stomach drop as I turned to face the bed to be left.

Luckily, it was Parvati not Lavender who was perched on the neatly made bed, her books spread over the knitted rug that spread across her bed, "Can you please help me with this one question?"

I smiled lightly as Parvati, glad to see that Lavender was speaking quietly with another younger girl on the other side of the dormitory, "Sure, which one?"

I sat on the comfy rug of Parvati's bed for a few minutes as we discussed the Herbology question that she was stuck on, but before long we switched off the subject of Herbology and onto the subject of guys, or specifically Seamus.

"I just don't know what to do Hermione," Parvati sighed, crossing her tanned legs in front of her, "He's just been acting really strange lately, and it's my birthday soon and I'm scared that he's going to end it,"

I grimaced lightly, I had no idea about guys or the like, I wasn't exactly the girliest girl around and I was unsure as to why Parvati was asking me instead of Lavender or another of the more girlish girls in our dorm.

"I wouldn't know Parvati but the way he talks about you I wouldn't think that he was going to break up with you, I'm pretty sure that boy is in love with you," I said honestly, twisting a strand of ribbon off Parvati's rug around my finger.

The rug was a beautiful hand made item that had been woven and knitted by Parvati Grandmother and I often admired it, most of the girls had something on their beds to more personalize our space, unlike the guys who didn't care. On my bed I had a simple muggle dream catcher that my cousin has sent me before I had apparently left for '_boarding school' _she had been very superstitious and had given it to me just before I'd left home in first year.

"What about Draco Hermione?" Parvati said a little more lightheartedly, nudging me.

I sighed waiting for the anger at again being reminded, but it didn't come, it was like just talking a girlfriend about a guy, not discussing an enemy, "I don't know," I shrugged my face reddening slightly.

"You two were so cute at the Halloween party," She commented, grinning.

"It was just one kiss," I muttered my face reddening even more.

"But still, I think it's cute and he is actually pretty good looking," She winked, "Are you going to get together with him more?"

I was shocked, "But he's, you don't care that he's in Slytherin and practically our enemy, and, and I never said I liked him!" I said getting more flustered.

Her grin widened even further, "I don't care, honestly after everything why should houses even be a problem and as for not liking him, you wait and see,"

"Parvati!" A high pitched voice interrupted my response and I turned to see Lavender strutting over, "Parv I need your help with my potions, History and Herbology,"

"Sure Lav," Pavarti replied as I stood up, "Night Hermione,"

"Yeah night Hermy!" Lavender simpered, sitting on the bed next to Parvati.

"Night Parvati, night Lav, Lav," I said sarcastically to Lavender.

I heard her mutter something as I turned my back and headed to my own bed collapsing gratefully on the soft covers, yanking my shoes of and snuggling under the warm blankets. My eyes started to get heavy immediately and I struggled to keep them open, ignoring the fact that I was still in uniform I let the fatigue drag me under into unconsciousness.

**Reviews mean so much , they literally light up my day when I get a new one, it just inspires me to write more! So please review, you've heard it so many times, but it does help!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, this is an extra long chapter and I updated only yesterday, so that's two updates in two days with another possible one tomorrow! I think that deserves a few reviews, don't you think that's fair? Thanks for the people who did review, it means a lot truly, you guys are the reason I updated so quickly.**

I heard her mutter something as I turned my back and headed to my own bed collapsing gratefully on the soft covers, yanking my shoes of and snuggling under the warm blankets. My eyes started to get heavy immediately and I struggled to keep them open, ignoring the fact that I was still in uniform I let the fatigue drag me under into unconsciousness.

"_HE'S HERE!" Harry screamed, grabbing my arm and yanking me towards the large wooden door, Ron beckoning to us from the entrance of it._

"_You're too late Harry Potter," The voice said in cruel amusement and I spun around to see seven tall hooded creatures._

_Screaming I gripped Harry's wrist tighter, but there was something wrong with this scenario, the figure in the middle was not as unnaturally tall as Voldemort and there was something different in it's stance. I took a step backwards and that's when the hood slipped off the figure. _

'_DAD!" I screamed, as a pale red lipped version of my father smirked down at me, its thin claw like fingers reaching for me._

"_NO!" Another voice yelled and the figure to the left of my Voldemort father stepped in front of me pushing me out the way._

_Malfoy's hood flew off just as my father shot a blast of blinding green light straight into his chest sending him crashing to the ground in front of me, his glassy eyes stared up at me the moonlight reflecting off them._

_I screamed._

Something was wrapping around my legs and arms completely constricting movement and I struggled against it, panic filling my lungs a scream rising up my throat. My eyes flew open and I threw the covers off me, they landed on the floor with a slight thump and I looked around me in panic ready to fight off whatever had been constricting my movement. I realized that the dorm was completely quiet except for my erratic breathing, my heart pounded in my chest and I took a deep breath, trying to calm my breathing, it had just been another stupid dream.

I took another deep breath, yanking my school sweater over my head and chucking it on the floor, I quickly pulled off my skirt, the zip had created a small red dint in my hip where it had dug into my skin, I yanked my blouse over my head. Leaning over to the drawers next to my bed, I fumbled blindly in the dark, my fingers searching for something. Finally my fingers came into contact with a soft feeling fabric and I picked it up feeling around until I realized that it was in fact a shirt and I pulled it on, leaving on my tights I leant over the side of my bed and yanked the covers back on snuggling under them again.

This time it took longer for me to fall into the abyss, my mind kept playing the dream over and over again and my heart just wouldn't slow.

I was less than happy to get up the next morning, taking my time pulling on my uniform and performing a quick spell to disperse the crinkles that had formed from last night's event. Lavender waltzed around the dormitory wearing nothing but a bra and underwear, attempting to show off her skinny body, although as to who I had no idea since it was all girls here. She kept glancing at me however as if to say, 'I have a sexier body than you'. But it didn't really bother me, I wasn't self conscious about my body since I believed I didn't have a bad one.

"Put it away Lav," Parvati finally sighed and Lavender blushed red.

"I was just going to grab my uniform!" She exclaimed yanking on her blouse and skirt quickly now, trying to appear as if she had done nothing.

I rolled my eyes, pulling my bag over my shoulder and grabbing my wand off my bedside table and tucking it into my robes carefully, before running a brush lightly through my bushy hair, sighing when it didn't flatten anymore.

"Don't worry honey, we're all used to your fuzzball hair by now," Lavender commented rudely as I walked past her and down the staircase, pulling my hair into a long loose bun.

"You should worry sweetie, I'm not used to your face yet, it still makes me want to spew," I muttered back at her, instantly regretting it when I heard her sharp intake of breath, I was so going to get it from Ron and her for that.

"Morning Hermione," Harry yawned as I walked into the common room, he was waiting by the portrait hole with Ron who looked eager to leave.

"Morning," I muttered surprised when Ron immediately headed out of the portrait hole when I arrived, followed by Harry and I.

"Ron, what about Lavie?" I asked sarcastically following him out of the portrait hole.

"Shh!" He pleaded, as we headed off down the corridor towards the great hall, "Please Hermione, I just don't want to see her right now,"

"Is there trouble in the lurve nest?" I questioned, feeling strangely overjoyed about this fact, but immediately feeling bad.

"Apparently so," Harry said, gravely making me laugh lightly.

"Shut up you two," Ron grumbled stomping down the corridor his shoulders hunched, face crinkled in annoyance.

Harry grinned, "Look mate it could be worse," He said fairly trying to make Ron feel better.

"How?" Ron groaned turning to face Harry his face exasperated.

"Yeah how Harry?" I said, "What could be worse than being followed around by someone who looks like Professor Umbridge's cousin?"

"Hermione she's not that bad!"

"Sorry Ron," I laughed covering my mouth with a hand.

"Well it could be worse, because it could be someone like Pansy Parkinson," Harry tried to reason, but he couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Can you just—" Ron stopped mid sentence as we rounded to corner to see Malfoy and Snape caught in a heated argument.

"I told you I don't need your help!" Draco hissed loudly, shoving at Snape who was standing his ground.

"I promised your mother Draco, I made the—" Snape cut off sharply his head whipping in our direction, "Get out of here you four!" He snapped pushing Malfoy against the wall and sweeping away.

"What are you staring at?" Malfoy snapped his lip curled, glaring at us.

"Acting a bit suspiciously there Malfoy," Harry snapped back just as coldly as Ron stepped forward fists clenched at his side.

"I don't see how that's your business Potter," Malfoy snapped back whipping out his wand and aiming it at Harry.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall's voice cut through the air sharply and she appeared in the doorway of the great hall.

"Nothing Professor," Harry and I answered simultaneously, my nails digging into my palm.

She raised at eyebrow at us, her lips pressed together in annoyance, "Very well, get into the Great Hall now, all of you,"

I nodded quickly, following Harry and Ron through the tall heavy doors, I kept my eyes to the floor when I was passing Malfoy but I felt something cold brush against my hand when I walked past and I glanced down to see Malfoy's long cool fingers brush against my hand as he walked past. I didn't know whether or not it was accidental but it made my face flush embarrassingly. I looked up quickly my eyes meeting his, but his eyes immediately turned cold, his hand pulling away from mine quickly.

"Quit staring mudblood," He said angrily, stalking past over to the Slytherin table where he sat down next to Zabini.

I stood in shock for a second, pain stabbing me sharply, and I just shook my head why should I expect any more, he was an asshole obviously. But as I sat down next to Harry at the breakfast table I couldn't help but feel for the blonde boy, there was obviously something larger going on.

"Yes!" Ron grinned triumphantly, "First Hogsmeade trip of the year tomorrow,"

I smiled slightly at that, scooping porridge into my bole, Hogsmeade trips were always enjoyable and my mouth watered and I could almost taste the hot creamy bitter beer flowing down my throat.

"Stupid idiot!" Ginny said loudly dumping her bag down loudly on the table beside Harry, causing him to choke on the porridge he was eating.

"What's wrong?" I asked her after having swallowed my porridge properly.

"Dean and I broke up," Ginny muttered whacking Harry on the back absent-mindedly as he struggled to swallow.

"Why's that?" I asked curiously,even if I hadn't particularly liked Dean, Ginny had always been pretty keen on him.

"He's so, uh I don't know," Ginny muttered, "I told him this morning that I wanted to break up and he was all clingy and uh ew, I'm just glad to be rid of him,"

I glanced momentarily had Harry who had finally managed to swallow and was looking considerably happier than he had been before Ginny had arrived, I smirked turning back to Ginny.

"Maybe he wasn't worth it than Gin," I said shrugging, turning the page of the Daily profit, slowly reading the last few lines of the paragraph.

"Anything interesting in there?" Ginny asked, serving herself a large portion of porridge.

"There never is," Ron muttered, gulping his pumpkin juice at a considerable speed.

I eyed him with my eyebrows raised, "You know Ron you really shouldn't inhale your drink, it's not healthy, and for your information there is some interesting stuff in here, you just have to look,"

Ron sent me a glare, "Whatever, and I suppose so, at least none of them are as bad as Rita Skeeter,"

I shook my head, "Some of them are Ron trust me, all reporters are the same, too nosy for their own good,"

"Sounds like you Granger," A high pitched voice giggled from behind me and I turned to see Pansy, Malfoy and a few other Slytherins walk past on their way out of the Great Hall.

I rolled my eyes and ignored her, sipping my pumpkin juice slowly, Malfoy hadn't even looked my way, instead opting to keep his eyes forward and let Pansy say whatever she wanted to me. I shook my head, I shouldn't be expecting any better of him.

"What do we have today Ron?" I asked not wanting to interrupt Harry who was talking animatedly with Ginny, who was out rightly insulting Dean.

"Uhm," Ron said swallowing, and looking down at his timetable which was in front of him, "Double History, Double Free, meaning you have Arithmancy and Divination,"

"Oh yay," I muttered mildly, at least we didn't have any classes with the Slytherins except for I had Arithmancy with Malfoy, somehow this fact made my stomach turn over.

History dragged on slowly as usual but I kept my eyes peeled to the front drinking in every word Professor Binns spoke, carefully copying down notes, making sure to remember every detail. I only stopped a few times to glare at Harry and Ron who were grinning childishly as they attempted to curse a book into flying through Professor Binn's head. Once when Harry tried it, the book actually flew into the air and dropped at Professor Binns feet making him stop mid sentence and glare down at the book. He muttered something about ungrateful students before continuing on about the Trolls back in the 1500's.

"You know, you two really should pay attention to what he's saying or else you're going to fail your exams!" I exclaimed as we trooped out of the classroom, Ron rubbing his eyes yawning.

"Come on Hermione, you have to lend us your notes!" Harry pleaded as we headed down the corridor, dodging a group of first years who had just left another classroom.

"What if I don't feel like it," I muttered in annoyance, "I mean come on, this is sixth year, you have to put in some effort to even pass your exams and maybe I shouldn't help you out, you deserve to fail if you don't even attempt to listen!"

"We do try to listen Hermione!" Ron interrupted, "It's just that our minds don't comprehend what he's saying, my brain isn't tuned in to listen to ghosts,"

"Right," I said sarcastically, "Well good luck in your exam then!"

I headed off away from them towards the top tower where my Arithmancy lesson was being held, leaving them standing in the middle of the corridor with pleading looks on their faces.

I should just let them fail. I thought to myself as I ascended the staircase, they were the ones that weren't listening properly it would serve them right, plus they always use my notes, its time they stood on their own two feet. But I knew even after I thought that, that I would end up letting them borrow my notes because I couldn't just sit by and watch them fail miserably.

There wasn't many people in the classroom when I entered therefore not many seats were taken so I took a seat closer to the front of the classroom so that I could listen easily, and since there was no one I really knew well in this class I wouldn't need to talk. My mind however switched back to last lesson when Malfoy had sat with me, well that won't be happening again I thought to myself.

"Alright hush class!" Professor Sinistra called from her desk and I realized that most of the class had already arrived while I had been thinking.

I couldn't however spot Malfoy anywhere.

The class went on relatively slowly and uneventfully, and I got the work done easily much to Professor Sinistra's pleasure.

"Well done Miss Granger, back to your old self I see," She smiled happily collecting the work that I had completed that lesson.

I smiled at her praise, but I couldn't help but Miss Malfoy's presence next to me in the lesson.

"You are dismissed class, and do not forget the homework that has been set, ten inch essay due tomorrow after the weekend do try to remember please," Professor Sinistra called after us as we began to exit the class in a hurry to get up to our dormitories.

I glanced down at my timetable and with a jolt I realized that it wasn't that far off the end of the school term and soon it would be the summer break and we would all go home, ready to return for next year. It had gone so quickly, the days spun past like a blur and I hadn't even realized that this much time had gone past, I had been so caught up in everything.

"Hey, watch it," a voice snapped coldly and I looked up into the cold grey eyes of Draco Malfoy, his lip curled in annoyance.

"What Malfoy, what now!" I cried, my pent up anger from his constant mood changing, and the stress of everything tipping me over the edge, "What now, what have I done now!"

"Woah," He frowned his eyes shocked at my outburst, "You almost crashed into me Granger, I was just—"

"I don't care!" I yelled pushing him in the chest, grateful for the empty corridor, "Don't take whatever anger you have out on me I didn't do anything to you, nothing at all and yet you treat me so badly, I thought it'd be different this year, I mean you were actually slightly civil to me the other day, but no you ungrateful prat!"

I knew I was ranting and I didn't really know where I was getting all this rage from but the shocked look on Malfoy's face said it all. Malfoy who normally towered over me seemed to shrink as I walked forward to him shoving his chest.

"Calm down Granger I just said—" He started again still backing towards the wall.

"No I will not calm down I am sick of your constant mood swings, I thought maybe just maybe we could be friends I mean after the Halloween party and everything but no you're still just a stuck up jerk!" I screamed, my eyes starting to burn, I clenched my teeth to stop the tears falling.

"I was coming here to—" He started again, this time grabbing my hands which were continuously pushing at his chest and holding my wrists in his iron grip.

"To what, tell me to leave you alone and to stay out of your business, or to explain that you never meant to snog me and that you wish you could take it back and—"

He pressed his cool lips to mine, letting go of my hand and dropping his hand around my waist pulling me gently against his body which was pressed against the stone wall, his lips were gentle and soft against mine. My anger evaporated as I melted into his kiss, my body molding with his, my arms slipped around his waist pulling him as close as I possibly could, one of my hands reaching up to tangle in his white blonde hair.

He pulled away gently keeping his face inches from mine, his grey eyes piercing mine with calmness, "Actually I came here to ask whether you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow,"

My cheeks burned red and I could feel the blood flooding them, "Oh," I managed to squeak out, nobody had ever made me speechless like this, not Ron, not Krum, not anyone.

He smirked, pressing his forehead against mine, we were still pressed together as close as we could possibly be to each other, my skin was burning I felt like I was on fire.

"You're speechless," He said smugly pulling his forehead away.

For once I was, I couldn't explain what it was about this boy that made my heart jump weirdly, or what it was that tugged me towards him like an invisible cord pulling us together, but I wanted to spend as much time with him as was possible.

I just stared into his beautiful silver blue eyes, there was something different in them, instead of hostility it was a look that made my legs turn to jelly, it was a look of care.

"Right, well I guess I could I mean maybe if I'm not going to go with someone else, I suppose I could," I muttered making no sense at all, my usual articulate language reduced to muddle.

He smiled again and I decided that it suited him, a smile of happiness not a gloating smirk it made his face even more handsome and the smile reached his eyes, "I never thought I'd ask someone like you out,"

My eyes widened and I felt anger burn through me, is that all he thought of me as, a mudblood, a freak maybe this was all just a cruel joke.

He must've seen the conflict and pain raging across my features because his expression softened and he put his finger under my chin pulling my face up so that my eyes met with his.

"I didn't mean—" He started.

"Get off me," I muttered trying to pull my head away from his fingers but they held me there firmly.

"I mean I never thought I would have the courage to ask someone so out of my league out," He said quietly and I saw that he wasn't used to letting feelings out and I saw him clench his teeth and his body tensed up, I could almost see the walls go back up, as he thought he'd said to much it was so different from the selfish bastard I knew so well.

I leant forward wrapping my arms around his slim waist tucking my head into his chest pulling him close, "I never thought that we would even be friends, not after so many years of hate but I'm glad Draco, I really am,"

I don't think that, Malfoy had come to talk to me and expected the moment to turn out like this, neither of us had and it made me feel weird, but also warm somehow becoming closer to an enemy on the eve of war was comforting and gave me hope that maybe, we could prevail over the evil.

I felt him relax in my arms and his arms slipped around my body and I felt his head rest on top of mine, feeling his warm breath on my neck, "I'm glad too." He paused, "Hermione," He breathed.

**Review, please! It would be soooo much to me, pleaaaase !**

**Thanks guys xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, this chapter is even longer then the previous one! I just couldn't decide where to cut off for the next chapter so its longer then the others have been. I still have more saved that I haven't uploaded yet though. Please review! Thanks so much to 'AnthieD' your review meant a lot, thanks so much! **

"Hermione!" Ginny called, "Come on, let's go everyone's waiting for us,"

"Coming!" I answered, pulling on my black boots.

I surveyed myself briefly in the reflective charm I'd put on the wall, I was wearing my favorite jeans, a shirt and my black wrap around coat that went to just below my bum. My hair was down and I'd put a loose straightening charm on it, so that it wasn't dead straight but instead it was wavy, like beach waves. I didn't look like I had put much trouble into my outfit since it was absolutely freezing outside, but it also didn't look careless.

I hurried down the stairs grabbing some Galleons and shoving them in my pocket, I arrived in the common room to find Harry lounging on one of the couches dressed simply in jeans and a jacket and Ginny perched on his chair, in a coat that matched mine except it was grey instead of black. I noticed the intimacy between them, the way Ginny nervously pushed the hair away from her forehead as Harry was explaining some of his Quidditch moves to her in detail.

"I thought you said everyone was waiting, where's Ron?" I said, apologetically, sorry to have broken the mood.

"He was just grabbing something, but he should be here soon," Ginny said quickly, moving her hand away from Harry's, the typical Weasley blush flushing her cheeks.

"You look nice Hermione," Harry commented smiling slightly, his cheeks reddened as well, "Why are you leaving us when we arrive again?"

I took a deep breath willing for them to believe my story, "I told you already Harry," I said nonchalantly, "I'll have a drink with you at the three broomsticks but then I really have to be getting back to study,"

Harry rolled his eyes, but I could tell that he believed me since I was actually being sincere about the fact that I needed to study, I was just using my time to spend time with someone else instead.

"Right, let's go," Ron said from behind me, jumping off the last stair and hooking his arm through mine, "Shall we?"

I turned to grin at Ron I was so unbelievably happy with our mended friendship, we were better friends then ever and both of us had gotten over any extra romantic feelings. Ron and Lavender's newly mended relationship was going well and Lavender was a lot more mellow and sweeter, then she used to be and I had excepted her. As for me..

"We shall," I agreed grinning.

As we walked out through the front door I was hit with an icy blast of frigid air and I shivered involuntarily leaning into Ron's side seeking warmth and protection from the icy breeze.

"Ow, bloody prat!" Ron swore suddenly, jumping in the air jerking me from my comfortable position.

I looked up quickly to see Ron holding his foot and cursing, I noticed the singed toes that were blackened as if they had been burnt. Glancing in front of us, I saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle's retreating backs, Malfoy was tucking a wand back into his dark jacket pocket.

"What happened?" Harry asked curiously jogging to catch up to us, Ginny by his side.

"Bloody Malfoy just cursed me!" Ron said loudly.

I stared shocked at Malfoy's retreating form that was now almost fifty metres ahead of us, what had that been for Ron hadn't said anything to Malfoy at all, not even lately they had hardly seen each other. Then it occurred to me, was Malfoy _jealous? _I had been snuggling into Ron after all, but no that couldn't be it, it was Malfoy after all.

After Ron had cursed out all his anger and cooled the scorch mark on his toes with some snow we headed towards the three broomsticks, the streets were almost empty it was as if people were too scared to venture outside. Using a gloved hand I pushed the door open, my arm still hooked with Ron's and we all trooped inside, breathing a sigh of relief when we felt the warmth against our skin. I inhaled deeply, breathing in the beautiful smell of the crowded pub, it seemed as if most of the town had in fact crowded into the little pub along with half the students from Hogwarts.

"Hello Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny!" A dreamy voice said pleasantly, over the loud chatter of people.

Luna sat at a small table with Neville and beckoned us over, it seemed as if it was one of the only tables with even a few seats to spare.

"Hi Luna, Neville!" I said brightly squeezing into a seat next to Harry as Ron dragged on over next to Ginny, it was a bit of a squeeze with six of us at the tiny table but it was cozy and comfortable.

"Hello," Neville beamed.

"Oh Hermione are you back with Ron?" Luna asked noticing our close proximity, her eyes curious.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed, "Ron's with Lavender remember and I'm, I'm uh we're just friends," I finished awkwardly, feeling Ron tense up beside me.

"Oh that's good then," Luna said oblivious to the tension, "I never thought that it would work out, the signs all pointed towards doubt,"

I stared at her for a second, "Oh okay,"

"I'll order the butter beers," Ron announced getting up from the tables, causing the chair to scrape noisily against the wooden floor.

The butter beer warmed my body considerably and I was almost unhappy to be leaving the happy warm atmosphere of the pub, but another part of my wanted to see Malfoy again and I had promised.

"Well guys, I best be off I have a eleven inch long essay due tomorrow for arithmancy, not to mention finishing the history essay oh and the—" I sighed, counting off the essays on my fingers.

"Alright, alright enough with the guilt trip Hermione!" Ron cut me off, "I'm not going back to study as well okay I want to have a day off,"

I shrugged grinning, "That's fine Ronald, but don't come to me when you fail,"

"Maybe you have Nargles around your ears Ron," Luna said placidly, "That could be the cause of your bad brain functioning,"

Ron scowled and I couldn't help a giggle that escaped my mouth, "No Luna, I'm pretty sure this is his natural brain function,"

I left the table in laughter, covering my mouth with my glove to hide my grin as I exited the pub. As soon as I opened the door the icy wind hit me again and I shrunk deeper into my coat, glad that I'd chosen to wear my warmest one, not just my cloak which was hardly warm enough. Closing the door behind me with a click I took in the empty streets, the silence was almost eerie and I shivered walking off down the street towards the shrieking shack, the ice crunching under my boots.

Malfoy and I had agreed to meet on the other side of the shrieking shack out of site of anyone, and by the time I reached the shack I felt frozen, I was shaking.

"You look blue," A cool voice commented dryly and I turned quickly to see Malfoy leaning casually against the fence post his hands deep in his pockets, his skin even paler than normal.

"Well I'm f freezing," I muttered, "I didn't think you'd come,"

He cocked his eyebrow standing up straighter taking a few steps towards me, "Why not, I'm the one who asked _you _here,"

"I know," I said, "But knowing you it could have been a trap and you could have been waiting with Crabbe and Goyle.

Malfoy furrowed his eyebrows, "I know you don't trust me Granger but come on, after yesterday you should believe what I say!"

I shrugged, "I do, I just, I don't know, let's find somewhere to sit shall we?"

He shrugged non committedly, "Sure,"

I frowned it was almost as if he didn't want to be here, as if he was being forced to be here just because he promised and I felt worry wash through me as my earlier worries returned, we sat on a small hill, both of us silent. My worries increased as every time he answered me it was mute simple straight up and not very enthusiastic, most of the trip was lapsed into silence.

"Okay, what is it?" I said finally turning my body to face him.

"What?" he said surprised, his arms were encircled around his knees which was bought up slightly, his pale face tinged slightly pink.

"This whole time, you've just sat there not trying to make conversation do you not want to be here, was the whole point of inviting me here today to show me that I don't matter?" I said quickly my cold cheeks stinging as they were hit by wind.

"What no," He frowned, "That's not it Granger,"

"Then what, what is it Malfoy?" I said in exasperation.

He shrugged, "Maybe there's no point in being here, you could have just said no you know honestly if you still like Weasley why—"

"What?" I completely surprised, "I don't still like Ron, and we're just friends now!"

"That's not what it looked like this morning," He said coolly obviously not used to be argued with.

"We're just friends Malfoy and why do you care so much?" I said in annoyance, "Honestly I've known him since first year and I love him as a brother, him and Harry both and if you can't deal with that then—"

"I'm sorry alright," He sighed squeezing his eyes shut accentuating the dark marks underneath his eyes, easily noticeable on his pale skin, "I'm not used, to this,"

Again I felt the pain in my chest as I noticed the fragility of him, he was always so cold so rude and nasty and I had never realized that there was this side to him and I didn't want to think about why.

"Malfoy," I said quietly, "I'm not used to this either okay, I don't do this go out with people I sit in the library and study, you know that. Ron was my first real," I paused, "Boy friend and I know you've been out with plenty of girls so yeah,"

He opened his eyes slowly staring into mine, "But they're all the same, they all love me like Pansy she hangs on to me constantly and I hate it, obviously its great being the centre of attention but none of them are anyone that I would consider being with for a long time, none of them are like you okay?"

My cheeks flushed and his cheeks reddened in embarrassment as he switched his gaze and turned to stare out towards the shrieking shack his eyes distant.

"I, I didn't know that's how you felt," I managed to squeak out, my throat dry and parched.

He clenched his teeth and I could tell he was completely uncomfortable with this conversation, "Well yeah, I do you know that now are you happy you got that out of me, are you reassured now Granger," He muttered in a bitter voice his tone cold but his voice was sincere and I knew he was telling the truth.

I smiled gently, "Yeah I'm glad, glad I'm not just another girl that you'll throw away I'm glad Malfoy, I'm glad that I'm not the only one who feels something,"

He gaze immediately snapped to mine and I could see a little bit of hope in those silvery eyes as he comprehended what I had just said, "You, you don't hate me Granger even after everything I've done to you?"

I shook my head, "I don't hate you, far from it, you know that ever since this year, since before Halloween I haven't hated you,"

A small smile appeared on his face, "Shame we'll all be dead by next year,"

I rolled my eyes at him lightening the mood, "That's not true, we can still prevail and we shall,"

Worry and sorrow flickered through his eyes but he pushed it way, pushing himself off the ground and dusting the snow from his dark jeans, "Come on, let's go for a walk,"

"Sure that's a good idea, someone might see us," I said raising my eyebrows.

"At the moment Hermione, I would be proud for anyone to see me with you," He said honestly, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet.

It would have been a very romantic moment if I hadn't slipped on the icy snow falling straight into him causing us both to fall onto the ground, me ending up landing on top of him.

"Unh ow," He grumbled, his hands were gripping my arms as he'd tried to catch me when I started to slip.

I stared into his eyes in shock before snorting in laughter, his shocked face was so comical and I couldn't help the continuous laughter, I couldn't stop the laughter and it was making it hard to breathe because I was laughing so much.

Then for the first time in my life I heard Malfoy's laugh, not a smug snigger but a proper laugh, a grin stretched across his face making him look absolutely gorgeous. I planted my feet on the ground attempting to push myself up but since I was already unbalanced and shaking with laughter I only succeeded in slipping back down and landing back onto Malfoy's chest.

He laughed, "Smooth Hermione, here let me help,"

He pushed himself up into a sitting position before managing to pull himself up grabbing my hand and pulling me up beside him, a contagious grin still on his face.

I smiled at him, "Sorry about that I didn't mean to I swear,"

He raised his eyebrows cockily, "Sure you didn't just want an excuse to fall on top of me Granger,"

I wrinkled my nose, not able to wipe the grin of my face, "You wish Malfoy,"

He opened his mouth to come back with some retort but stopped abruptly when we heard the sound of voices, worryingly close. I looked at him and we both made the same split second decision, neither of us were ready to be seen together not yet, there would be too many rumors and I didn't want to harm my newly mended friendship with Ron.

Draco tugged my hand pulling me down the opposite hill and we ran towards the rickety shrieking shack that sat ominously down the hill slightly from our position. We made it just behind the shrieking shack just as two people appeared at the top of the hill where we'd been lying just minutes ago. I recognized them immediately, it was Parvati and Seamus and they were holding hands and laughing loudly. I let out a sigh of relief I didn't think that either of them would have minded too much at the fact that Malfoy and I were together but still I didn't want to risk it because I knew that Seamus would tell Ron or Harry eventually.

I noticed Malfoy clench his teeth, "Bloody Irishman,"

I frowned at him, "There's nothing wrong with Seamus," I hissed attempting to be quiet as they neared our position.

"He's friends with Potter and weaselby," Malfoy said snidely as if that made him a horrible person.

"So am I!" I hissed back, keeping a tight grip on his hand in case we had to run quickly, if they came any nearer.

He looked over at me his eyes softening slightly, "You're an exception, but you know I hate Potter's guts and that will never ever change,"

I nodded sighing, I knew that it was highly unlikely that they would ever get over their differences but somehow I wasn't willing to give up a possible relationship with Malfoy because of it. Luckily Parvati and Seamus started to move off down back towards Hogsmeade in the direction of the Castle and I realized how late it really was, the sky was beginning to darken slightly as evening started to descend on us.

"We had better be getting back now Draco," I whispered tugging on his hand, pulling my coat tighter around me as a chill began to surround me.

"Yeah," He answered glumly, lingering slowly as if he didn't want to go back into the castle, as if it was almost a danger to him, "I guess,"

"Are, are you okay?" I said taking a step towards him, gripping his hand tighter, "Draco?"

He looked up to meet my eyes his eyes filled with sadness and worry, "Yeah fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"I just, you seem unhappy always and I guess I'm just worried," I ended dumbly avoiding his eyes.

Malfoy moved closer to me pulling my arm around his waist, bringing my gently against his body his arms wrapping like snakes around my body, as if he never wanted me to leave. He rested his cold cheek against my hair, his fingers threading themselves through my hair gently.

"I hate being in that school, the pressure the mood everything I just want to escape and leave all the time and I can't," He tone was so down, so crushed and painful, "But you make it bearable Hermione,"

I nodded against his chest pushing myself harder against his body as if I could somehow get closer than I was, which wasn't physically possible since I was already as close as I could get, "I understand how you feel, and I," I took a deep breath, "I am sorry about your father Draco I, its partially my fault he's there, and I never wanted to hurt you like that,"

"Don't worry about my father," Draco said stiffly, removing his arms from my waist and keeping hold of one hand instead, still keeping us inches apart, "He wasn't good enough,"

I reached up my hand shyly, pushing his blonde hair away from his face carefully, tracing my finger down his smooth cool skin, making his cheeks tinge pink again. I smiled gently leaning towards him carefully, what if he didn't want this?

But I needn't of been worried, he leant forward quickly, pressing his lips to mine gently, knotting his fingers in my wavy hair, his other hand cupping my chin carefully as if worried he would hurt me. I pulled him closer keeping my hand attached to his face, this kiss was more intense than any we had shared, more desperate and passionate, his lips stronger against mine. But still he was gentle, not rough like Krum who had been too strong for his own good. I pulled away opening my eyes slowly, meeting his beautiful silver eyes, it was as if they were burning, his lips curving into a smile, before kissing me once more softly on the cheek.

"You are beautiful," He said simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and hearing it come out of _Draco Malfoy's _mouth made my heart beat wildly, and I smiled shyly in return.

"Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy!" I said laughing slightly, and tugging his hand so that we're walking towards the school.

A smug smile slid across his face, "I dunno,"

We walked at a leisurely pace around the outskirts of the almost empty village of Hogsmeade, and I was relieved that everyone from the school seemed to have already left, my only worry was Harry and Ron questioning where I had been.

But I needn't have worried, when I arrived back at the Gryffindor Tower, Ginny filled me in that Harry had been called into Dumbledore's office for a meeting and Ron had gone down to the Quidditch pitch to practice a bit.

"How is he practicing by himself?" I asked curiously slumping down on the couch tiredly, ignoring my half started essays that beckoned to me from the table.

"No idea," Ginny answered absentmindedly, scratching away at her own essay with vigor and determination.

"Well, I think I'll go down and see him then turn in for the night," I decided, feeling the urge to go and visit my friend.

"Okay," Ginny replied, not really paying attention to what I was saying, her long straight red hair falling loosely over her shoulders.

I made my way out of the dormitory, my boots sounding loudly against the stone floors making the castle feel eerie and empty, I felt so alone and so lonely as if everything good had just evaporated, the feeling made me shiver with unease.

I had just laid my hand on the cool smooth wood of the huge door leading out of the castle when I felt someone grab my arm roughly and yank me away from it, causing me to fall hard against the wall beside it.

I swung around to face the person expecting it to be some sort of joke, I did a double take when I realized that it was Pansy Parkinson and a couple of other Slytherin girls including the two Greengrass sisters, all staring at me maliciously.

"What do you want?" I said hoarsely, attempting to sound brave despite the three wands that were aimed at my face, glaring into Pansy's dark cruel eyes.

"We just thought we'd pay you a visit mudblood," Pansy smirked waving her wand in my face making the other girls laugh.

"Leave me alone Pansy," I muttered attempting to walk away from them, trying to make my way out of the front doors.

"Not so fast, we haven't even said what we came here to say!" Pansy cackled, trying to sound upset.

"I don't need to hear it," I replied, "Go away Pansy,"

"Aw little mudblood is trying to run away as usual," Astoria Greengrass taunted pressing her wand against my cheek.

"I said go away!" I said more loudly, pushing her wand away and whipping mine out.

But they were too fast for me, Pansy pushed my wand away then slapped me hard across the face sending me staggering slightly, I winced as I tasted blood against my lip, I had bitten it when she hit me.

"What's wrong with you!" I said in shock, backing away from the crazy psychotic girl in front of me.

"I'm not the one with the tainted worthless blood, you don't even deserve to be alive let alone have a wand!" Pansy shrieked, "People like you should be hunted down like animals!"

I fell tears starting to burn my eyes as the harsh words cut through me like knives, I was used to being called foul names and they hurt just as much whenever and I heard them and whoever was saying them.

"You are an animal!" Pansy continued, then she raised her arm and before I could dodge it she smashed her fist into my face and this time I fell hitting my head against the wall with a crack.

Pain shot through my head and I cried out in pain squeezing my eyes shut and mentally cursing myself for being so weak.

"What's wrong mudblood, can't you get up?" Pansy taunted kicking me in the shin, "That's how you should be beaten up, like a muggle like a freak that you are,"

I opened my eyes glaring up into Pansy eyes, "Yeah Pansy maybe I'm a freak, maybe I'm unnatural, maybe I wasn't meant to be born, but you are a monster and a horrible excuse for a person and even though people will look at me and see nothing but a freak, I know that I am a much better person then you'll ever be, I know that I don't have to bring five friends with me everywhere to back me up because I am proud of who I am, unlike you, you're an insecure and selfish brat who needs to be taught a lesson," I used to wall to support me as I stood up staring into Pansy's eyes defiantly feeling the swelling of my lip under my tongue, "And when this is all over, I won't be the one that's on the wrong side, you will be,"

"What is going on here?" A high pitched voice inquired worriedly, "Miss, Miss Granger what is wrong with your face, what have you done Miss Parkinson!" Professor McGonagall's voice was distraught and shocked, her grey eyes piercing into mine.

After Professor McGonagall had given Pansy a month's worth of detentions and threatened her with expulsion from the school, she took me up to the hospital wing to get me checked over, despite my protests.

"You are a _mess _Miss Granger!" McGonagall tutted, "I cannot believe, the behavior and with everything else, preposterous!"

Madam Pomfrey gave me some cream to put on the bruise on my cheek, but she said that it would show for the next day or two but would clear up by tomorrow night, since the cream took a little while to take affect due to the fact that bruising was bleeding under the skin. I sighed as I realized that meant I would have to explain to everyone how it had happened and I internally cursed wishing it could be fixed with just a wave of the wand, but Madam Pomfrey insisted that this was the best and healthiest way.

Luckily when I arrived back at the common room everyone had gone to bed and Ron and Harry were not yet back, so I slipped off to bed without any harassment about how I had been hurt, much to my relief. I fell into a fitful sleep, the ache in my jaw continuous and painful, making sleep difficult, but somehow I managed, letting sleep envelop me.

**Please, review tell me what you think! x**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning I woke up with a slight ache in my jaw but apart from that I assumed that the bruise had cleared slightly, although my lip was still slightly puffy since Madam Pomfrey hadn't noticed it and amongst everything else I had forgotten to tell her, so it hadn't been treated.

I pulled on my robes quickly since I realized that I had stayed in bed quite a lot longer then everyone else and that they would be already down at the breakfast table. I dusted some light muggle powder over my face in a hope to slightly cover the dark bruise that stretched under my eye, but I was relieved to see that it was faded slightly. I made a mental note to ask Madam Pomfrey to teach me how to use a healing spell on my face as well because I was certain that it would come in handy next year, when we were out of school.

The corridors were mostly deserted and I quickened my pace praying that I hadn't missed much of breakfast, I was starving as I hadn't eaten anything last night when I returned because I had obviously been stopped by Pansy and her gang, therefore missed dinner.

I slipped through the double doors into the great hall and was relieved to see a wide spread of breakfast foods still piled high on all the tables. My eyes swept the great hall as always for Malfoy and I felt a stab of envy when my eyes landed on him, he was sitting next to Pansy, looking tired as always picking at his bacon with long pale fingers. As if sensing my gaze on him he glanced up at me, a slight smile tugging on his face, until his eyes zeroed in on a the purplish bruise under my eye and the cut on my smooth lips, a cold look replaced his smile. Pansy who seemed to notice his gaze glanced up at me and smirked, pleased with her handwork, Malfoy however looked livid and worried.

I turned away quickly from him so as to not cause him to do something he would regret, like giving away that he liked me, by coming over to me in the middle of breakfast, so I headed over to where Ron, Harry, Ginny and Lavender all sat eating pleasantly.

"Hey," I greeted as I slipped into the seat next to Harry, opposite Ginny looking downwards so as to act if nothing had ever happened.

"What's that on your face Hermione?" Ron suddenly asked, but since his mouth was of course filled with bacon and egg it came out as, "Ot's at on or ace ermione?"

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about," I answered simply, placing a good amount of scrambled eggs onto my toast, pouring myself a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Hermione, what happened is that," Harry was now staring at me, "Is that a bruise?"

"Nothing," I muttered, but Ginny was looking at me properly now also, her Daily Prophet had been dropped into her cereal and she hadn't seemed to notice.

"I just, fell over okay you know how clumsy I am these days," I shrugged spooning a forkful of eggs into my mouth, attempting to pass off the bruise as nothing.

"Yeah right Hermione, everyone knows that you aren't clumsy and you can't do that from falling over," Ginny said gritting her teeth together, "Was it one of those Slytherins, was it Malfoy?"

"I never thought he would stoop to this level!" Harry growled angrily beginning to rise from his seat.

"Let's get him now," Ron said his face just as angry as Harry's as he stood up quickly knocking the jug of pumpkin juice over in his anger.

"Stop it the both of you!" I said loudly, "It wasn't him okay, I promise you it wasn't Malfoy wouldn't do this,"

"Yeah right," Ron muttered but he sat back down, "Then who was it?"

I took a deep breath, "If you must know, it was just Pansy and a couple of other Slytherin girls, I could have cursed them easily if they hadn't knocked my wand out of my hand,"

Harry shook his head, as Ginny cursed, "Those bitches, I could give them a bat bogey hex from here I think Hermione,"

"Don't please Gin," I answered wearily, "I don't want to give them ammo, I don't want to fight them, they aren't worth it,"

"You need to stop being so peaceful Hermione!" Ginny announced, "Look what they've done to you, they don't deserve it, you are the most amazing person in the world and they do not deserve your pity, or your forgiveness,"

I sighed, taking a swig of my juice, "I'm not forgiving them Gin and when the time comes maybe I will pay them back, or maybe the world will do it for me, what comes around goes around,"

"Is that another muggle saying?" Ron asked idly, having calmed down a bit, he was back to chewing on his bacon but now with added energy.

"Yeah," Harry answered for me, "Uncle Vernon used to say it to me quite regularly since he thought that I was always doing something wrong so his conscience was always clear whilst he punished me,"

Ron and Ginny looked disgusted and Ginny reached over to pat Harry's hand, "You are a much better person then he will ever be and Hermione don't listen to whatever they say to you because it isn't true,"

At that moment, even though my face ached, I was filled with anger, Voldemort had returned, there were tests to be done, I had nothing figured out, I still felt like the luckiest person on the planet. To have these people around me, that made up for almost everything.

After breakfast we had Herbology and I made sure that I stuck between Ron and Harry so as not to fall victim to Malfoy yanking me away from me, because I wasn't ready to tell him what had happened, I didn't want him to know, not yet at least while the wounds were still fresh. I could see him watching me out of my peripheral vision but I moved closer to Harry and Ron, they thought I just wanted to keep a distance from Pansy so they stayed close.

"Oi, what happened to your face mudblood finally get what you had coming?" Pansy yelled scornfully from behind us and I quickened my face.

Harry linked his arm through mine reassuringly, "Shut your face you cow," Ron muttered back to her.

"Ooh of course you have the blood traitor defending you, you are truly pathetic mudblood," She laughed but it was cut short and I turned to see that Malfoy had elbowed her in the ribs.

"Shut up Pansy, you're starting to sound desperate, she's not worth it," Malfoy's tone was cold and I noticed that he had hit Pansy quite hard as if he knew she was too blame, I also noticed how he hadn't called me mudblood even if I knew it was just a façade.

He however didn't meet my eyes, as if he was afraid that it would give himself away to his nosy friends, who were eyeing me with distaste and disgust as if I was dirt on their shoes.

Herbology was completely horrible. Pansy had made it her duty to make my life living hell mainly due to the fact that I didn't seem to have gotten her cruel message and that she had a month's worth of detention which she decided, was all my fault not hers. To make matters worse Professor Sprout seemed to have noticed my distress and Pansy's behavior and had been picking on Pansy for the whole lesson making her angrier and angrier and I knew that she would try to take this anger out on me since I seemed to be her knew target.

I knew I would have to face Malfoy eventually since I desperately wanted to be in held in his arms, to be able to wrap my arms around his waist and hold him tight, I missed him terribly already and it had only been one day.

I realized with a sigh that I had Arithmancy and that I should probably talk to Malfoy before that, so he wouldn't get us both in trouble again for speaking too loudly if he was still angry. I wasn't however going to approach him, not with Pansy hanging onto his arm every second, no way he would have to find me if he wanted to talk.

After Herbology we managed to leave the classroom before everyone else and while Harry and Ron hurried to the Great Hall, I left to make a quick bathroom break beforehand. The bathrooms were the only part of Hogwarts which I didn't particularly like, which was a bit of a problem but I was used to them by now. They were just creepy, the old stone walls were cracked and statues of beautiful mermaids wound themselves up the walls, however over the past few years the expressions of the statues had changed to expression of distrust and distress, making a trip to the bathroom quite daunting. Then of course there was Myrtle, making it necessary to check the toilet bowl before using it to make sure she wasn't lurking into the bottom of his waiting to soak you in disgusting sewerage water.

Luckily, the trip was quite uneventful, Myrtle had been hanging in the corner of the room and greeted me with a brief, "You're Harry's friend, when is he coming to visit it's been so long!"

"I don't think he'll be coming back Myrtle," I replied rinsing my hands in the sinks, "You do live in the _girls _bathroom after all,"

"He came to visit me when the tri-wizard tournament was on!" She cried, sounding like a little child.

"Yes well, he actually came to visit the bathroom not specifically you Myrtle, since he hadn't know you would even be in there," I said trying not to sound too mean, but it obviously hadn't worked.

Myrtle let out a shriek and dived into the toilet bowl, sobbing with anguish.

I shook my head exiting the bathroom, wiping my damp hands on my robes quickly. I almost jumped when I noticed a figure leaning against the wall just outside the bathroom, his hands buried in his pockets, expression stony.

I sighed, "You didn't have to stalk me to the bathrooms," I said jokingly, walking slowly over to him.

He looked up into my eyes, "Sorry, I had to talk to you though," He paused standing up straighter and taking a step towards me, "To make sure that you're okay,"

I sighed, "I'm fine Draco really, it's nothing,"

"It's not nothing," He replied gritting his teeth, "Pansy told me what happened, she was proud happy, she _enjoyed _it, she liked hurting you,"

"You used to as well," I reminded him, "You've said those words to me as well you know, she's not the only one who's hurt me like that,"

He closed his eyes squeezing them tightly, "I know that and you know I regret every word I said to hurt you, you know that!" He gripped my arms, "Don't you?"

"Of course I do," I replied, stroking my hand along his tense muscley forearm in an attempt to calm him.

His gaze softened and he let go of my arms, trailing a finger softly down my face tracing the ugly blue bruise, his pale eyes concerned, his cool fingers trailed fire down my face, making me shiver involuntarily.

He sighed, slipping one arm around my waist, keeping the other one cupped under my chin, "You were avoiding me today, why?"

I closed my eyes for a second before meeting his silvery grey eyes, "I thought you'd be angry and I, I was ashamed I didn't want you to see it, I didn't want to remind you of, of what I am,"

He frowned, turning my face so that I was completely facing him, "Never think that, I'm not angry at you, never at you and you know I don't care what you are,"

Tears burned my eyes and my cheeks flushed pink, I buried my face in his chest choking on my tears, "Thank you, Draco," I whispered, digging my nails into his robes, my ear pressed against his heart.

"Don't worry about it Granger," He said gruffly, obviously uncomfortable with being so open with his feelings, the warmth of his body giving me comfort.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, so this is another longer Chapter as I again didn't know where to cut it off, but I hope you enjoy it because I love writing for you guys!**

"So you finally got the memory of Slughorn?" I questioned Harry that night as we sat in the common room, his face a mixture of excitement and concern.

"Yes, yes that's what I said wasn't it Hermione?" He said impatiently, "But don't you get it, this means we have to hunt down Voldemorts _Horcruxes_,"

"Are you sure mate, I mean—"Ron started looking doubtful and worried.

"No, no I'm sure," Harry interrupted, "But this is a good thing, it means there's finally a way to defeat him forever, this proves that he isn't immortal!"

I shook my head a feeling of nausea settling in my stomach, "But he's very, very close to it, I mean seven Horcruxes how the hell are we supposed to hunt down all of them?"

"We don't need to get seven," Harry replied light appearing in his eyes, "I destroyed one with the Gryffindor sword in the Chamber of secrets, it was Riddle's diary!"

"Yes but that's only—" I started.

"Gaunt's ring, that Dumbledore is wearing he destroyed the Horcrux in that!" Harry continued, "That's two down, and I'm pretty sure Dumbledore has a pretty good idea of where all the rest of them are, think about it Hermione this could be the end of him we could actually do this!"

Harry was too thrilled about the thought of perhaps finally defeating Voldemort that I didn't have the heart to tell him that destroying the Horcrux's would be extremely hard and finding them would be very dangerous as they would be guarded very well.

"Well mate, this is the best news I've heard in a while!" Ron laughed whacking Harry on the back jovially, a huge grin stretched across his freckly face.

I nodded, "I've got to get to bed, I'm sorry Harry we can talk about this later, it's just I really have to get some sleep,"

Harry looked disappointed by my less than adequate reaction but neither him nor Ron said anything as I climbed the stairs quietly to the girls dormitories and climbed into my warm four poster bed, my mind reeling.

Even with the extremely comfortable bed and the feather doona, sleep didn't come easy to me, my eyes were sore and tired and I felt so extremely fatigued but I couldn't drop off into the abyss, there were too many thoughts racing through my mind, too many worries. I thought about Draco, where was it all going what was happening between us were we officially a couple? I had no idea, but there was something about him that made my heart skip a beat, something that made me never want to leave his arms, something that didn't care about his sarcastic snobby persona towards others.

Then there was Harry who utterly believed that Malfoy was doing something to undermine Dumbledore, he was even positive that Malfoy would soon join the death eaters as soon as he left Hogwarts, followed by half of the Slytherins. But I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't Malfoy wasn't like that, not anymore I didn't want to think that he was even considering it.

As for Ron he agreed with Harry but then again he would do almost everything to get one over Malfoy, or have an excuse to curse him, which made me uncomfortable, how would they react if they knew about us? What would they do, would they think I was cursed?

I rolled over, cocooning myself in my blankets, pleading with my mind to be quiet all I wanted to do was shut all of my thoughts off, perhaps asking Madam Pomfrey for a sleeping potion would be a good idea, and I made a mental note to ask her for one the next day.

"This is NEWT level study, so you had better pay attention, I'm looking at you particularly Mr. Weasley, Mr. Finnigan," Professor McGonagall, said raising her eyebrow at Seamus and Ron who looked like they were about to fall asleep.

"Yes Professor!" Ron said alertly attempting to appear as if he'd been listening to McGonagall's entire speech about what we had to know for our end of year tests.

But no one's minds seemed to be on what she was trying to teach us, in fact everyone looked more out of then usual. Seamus, Ron, Lavender, Parvati, Pansy, Daphne and half of the class looked half asleep as if the whole year had been tiring and they were just too fatigued.

Malfoy looked worse than fatigued, the shadows under his eyes were darker and although he wasn't angry he looked helpless as though he was fighting an internal battle, he looked so brittle, so fragile I just wanted to hold him and know what was wrong so that I could help him.

Harry however looked alert, underneath his Transfiguration book was some sort of diary that he appeared to be studying and I realized that it was in fact a small book on Horcruxes, and I realized that he was trying to learn as much as he could about them, so he would have a better chance of defeating them, if he had to.

"Ah Miss Granger, would you mind demonstrating the spell we just learnt?" Professor McGonagall interrupted my daydreaming and I nodded, performing the spell perfectly for her.

"Very well done Miss Granger, I'm glad to see someone's listening, ten points to Gryffindor!" She smiled at me, but there was something in her eyes too, worry just like everyone else her gaze zeroing in on the now almost completely faded bruise.

I nodded smiling slightly, it was good to know I still had my magical skills.

"I will be back in a minute, I expect you all to stay silent," McGonagall announced as we heard the sound of Peeves in the halls, yelling at the top of his voice, she swept out of the room.

"Of course the no all gets it right," Pansy said dryly, turning to face me flicking her long black hair.

"Well of course she does," Malfoy agreed, "Bookworm mudblood knows _everything_,"

I knew that Malfoy didn't mean what he said, we had talked about the fact that he had been almost too nice to me lately, but still what he said hurt me slightly.

"Shut you mouth!" Ron said bunching his fists, rising slightly in his seat.

"Sorry, weaselby," Malfoy said pouting his lips, "Protecting your _girlfriend_, oh wait you've stooped even lower and gone for _Brown_,"

"Ew Brown how can you let him suck your face!" Pansy simpered, raising the corner of her lips in disgust, "You'll be infected,"

"At least I'm not smitten with greasy death eater spawn," Lavender snapped back, her grey eyes glaring into Pansy's black ones with anger.

"Watch your tongue," Malfoy hissed back, anger spreading across his face and I knew that Lavender had hit a touchy spot.

"Or what Ferret?" Ron taunted, "Going set your death eater father on us are you?"

That was the last straw, Malfoy launched himself at Ron and they both went toppling to the floor, fists were going everywhere, I heard a crunch as Malfoy fist connected with Ron's nose as he pummeled into Ron as though he was a punching bag.

"Stop it, stop!" I screamed finding my voice and screaming at the two boys willing them to stop, but they were past stopping.

Ron rolled smacking Malfoy's head against the wall before punching him hard in the nose, causing blood to spurt across Malfoy's sheet white face, making my heart leap into my throat, I couldn't bare to see him like that.

"RON!" I screamed as Ron landed yet another punch on the blonde boy, causing Draco's eyes to roll back in his head, but Ron didn't appear to hear me since there was a lot of noise in the room as everyone was yelling.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I screamed pointing my wand at my best friend.

Ron froze in place slamming into the floor his body frozen in place, everyone went silent and turned to stare at me. Malfoy lay back on the floor his nose bleeding heavily, his chest heaving his eyes squeezed shut.

"DRACO!" Pansy screamed leaping forward and lifting Malfoy's head into her lap, stroking her fingers through his blonde hair, attempting to stem the bleeding with a wad of tissues.

I was about to move towards Ron, ignoring my jealousy towards Pansy when McGonagall entered the room and gasped, "What is going on here!"

The lesson ended with a lot of screaming from Professor McGonagall until I was sure she would lose her voice, Pansy taking Draco up to the hospital wing followed by Lavender and Ron who weren't allowed to leave until the two before had made it up there.

Malfoy and Ron were given two weeks detention for fighting and by the time the rest of the class exited the room there was an added air of distress, everyone was even more on edge then before the fight. As for me my heart was torn between protecting my best friend or the man there was a possibility that I was falling in love with, I knew that Ron and Harry and everyone else would expect me to back Ron because they knew nothing of Draco and my relationship.

I knew that I would have to go and visit both Malfoy and Ron in the hospital wing but I knew that they would be out soon enough since their injuries would be healed fairly quickly.

"Hermione, Ginny and I are going to visit Ron at the hospital wing before he's let out tomorrow morning, do you want to come?" Harry asked from where him and Ginny were standing near the portrait hole.

"Yeah of course," I answered, closing my textbook quickly, "I'll take some Bertie bots up for him to hopefully to calm him down,"

"Yeah good idea," Harry grimaced agreeing, "He's not going to be happy,"

Harry couldn't have been more correct.

As we entered the hospital wing I noticed Madam Pomfrey pull the curtains quickly around a bed on the far end of the room, but not before I noticed the pale blonde hair resting on the pillow. I grimaced as I realized that he had probably asked her to close it so that he wouldn't have to see Harry, Ginny or I or for that matter Ron, who was sitting upright in his bed on the opposite side of the room to Malfoy, his face angry and flushed.

"I'm surprised you're even here to visit Hermione!" Ron said loudly, "What come to apologize for cursing your friend!"

I clenched my teeth, "You were getting out of control Ron, you needed to be stopped it was completely out of order for you to continue attacking him like that,"

"Why? Do you _care _for the ferret faced—" He started and I stopped him with a glare.

"Stop being unreasonable Ronald Weasley, you were angry and so was he, merlin everyone is angry, every single person here is under pressure so don't try to guilt me into making me apologize to you because I won't, you are one of my best friends Ron so yes I do care about you enough to stop you from fighting, you were getting injured to,"

I took a deep breath willing myself to be calm as I stared at Ron who was sitting with his mouth slightly open looking surprised at my outburst, and logical reasoning.

"She's right Ron," Ginny said gently pulling up a chair next to his bed next to Harry who had just sat down.

Ron lowered his face, "Sorry Hermione, I wasn't meaning to say that I know that you don't like Malfoy, sorry,"

I couldn't help the small smile that slipped onto my face, _if only you knew_ I thought guiltily, "It's alright Ron, you know I think he's an arrogant bastard,"

I walked over to beside his bed and sat on the edge of it, resting my hand on his shoulder, "As long as you aren't hurt?"

He shrugged, "Madam Pomfrey mended my injuries in a heartbeat, looks like Malfoy was a little worse off I think I broke his nose,"

I nodded, "Probably, you hit him pretty hard,"

My thoughts flickered to Malfoy who could probably hear every single thing we were saying and I inwardly cringed, I would visit him after the others had left, I had to see him I had to.

"He was insulting Lav—" He started again, but I silenced him with a hand on his cheek.

"I wasn't saying that you had no right to fight him Ron after all he did attack you first," I paused, "Where is Lavender by the way?"

"Oh," Ron's face tinged pink, "She was here for a while but she left to get some homework and stuff done, she's waiting at the common room since Madam Pomfrey said that I could come back tonight,"

"Tonight!" I said in surprise, "Oh that's great, can we take you back now then?"

"I think so," He grinned pleased that I was happy he was well so soon, a faint bruise shadowed his face but that was the worst of his injuries.

I leant in a pressed my lips softly to his cheek, I moved back slightly so that I was looking into his sparkling blue eyes, "I'm glad you're alright Ron and I am sorry for cursing you,"

That last statement caused him to grin, "I thought you said that there would be no chance of an apology," He said in a pompous tone, mocking me.

"Shut up," I laughed whacking his shoulder, "Let's get you out of here,"

Before any of us could even make a move to help Ron, Lavender had suddenly appeared in the room, "Ron, I had to come back, I couldn't wait down there all night,"

I smiled at Lavender as she passed me to place a soft kiss on Ron's lips, love flooded through her eyes as she looked at the red haired boy in the bed and I knew instantly that I had been slightly wrong to judge Lavender, sure she had been a bitch but she was a lot better now and I actually liked her. Maybe it was due to the fact that jealously no longer played a part in it at all, Ron was one of my three best friends I knew that he always would be, it wasn't right for us to be any more than friends, plus there was another guy now who made my heart beat so much faster.

"Hi Hermione, Ginny, Harry!" Lavender said brightly, entwining her hand with Ron's, "I'm so glad Ron is alright aren't you, I cannot believe what Malfoy said he is such an arrogant asshole!"

"Yeah," Harry said glaring towards the curtained bed on the far side of the wing, but I could tell Harry was thinking about him as much more than an arrogant asshole, more like a traitorous fool, or the youngest death eater ever.

"Come on," I said attempting to change the subject, hearing them insult Draco like that made me sad and angry, also uneasy as to how he would react listening to all this.

They all proceeded towards the door of the hospital wing but I held back a bit, "Oh I forgot I needed to ask Madam Pomfrey for something, I'm having trouble sleeping and I was going to ask her!"

"Okay, I can wait with you," Ginny smiled, letting the others walk ahead.

"Oh no its fine Gin really, I would rather discuss it with her alone," I said trying to sound as if I wasn't pushing my friend away.

But she didn't seem to mind, "Sure, I'll see you later then,"

As soon as I was sure they were gone and the last echoes of their footsteps had faded away I made my way slowly towards the last bed, treading slowly so as to not disturb Madam Pomfrey who was in her office working on something.

My hand hovered in front of the curtain and I took a deep breath squeezing my eyes shut briefly before, pulling the curtain back from the bed slowly.

Malfoy lay in the bed, the blankets drawn up to just beneath his arms, his pale face was blank his eyes closed but I knew that he was awake, his posture was too tense to have passed as someone who was sleeping. I sat gently on the edge of the mattress and I noticed his eyes twitch slightly, it was probably hard to keep up the sleeping façade.

I leaned forward slowly, tracing my fingers down his cheek slowly feeling his smooth soft skin beneath my fingers, I could feel his body relax under my touch and I knew that he knew that it was me perched on the edge of his hospital bed.

I took his hand in mine, squeezing it lightly bringing it to my face and resting his palm against my skin gently his cool skin cold against my warm cheek. I watched his face carefully, as I leant forward closer keeping his hand against my face, before taking a breath and pressing my lips softly against his, as I felt his start to move against mine I leant back slightly.

But as I started to move backwards his hand on my face came to life and he pulled my face back to his, his other around wrapping itself around my waist, his cool lips gentle against mine, moving slowly savoring the kiss.

"Now you wake up," I murmured sarcastically against his lips.

"Shut up," He whispered back, bring my face back to his, the kiss was more passionate and fiercer then before he moved slightly so that he was in a more upright position, my arm moved to rest at his neck and my other around snaked around his waist pulling his upper body as close to me as I possibly could.

Finally I pulled away and he opened his eyes for the first time gazing into mine with liquid silver eyes, "So you think I'm an arrogant bastard," He quoted amusement flickering through his eyes.

"Well, you know-" I started a grin appearing on my face, but before I could continue he pressed his lips to mine quickly.

He pulled away too soon making me frown indignantly, which caused him to actually start laughing, "Watch out Granger, you might start to look like you're actually falling for me!"

I stared at him unsure of how to answer that, it was as if he didn't really mind, as if what we were doing was just a bit of fun which made me feel a little bit stupid, "W We couldn't have that," I said attempting to sound amused.

He opened his mouth to answer when another voice cut through interrupting us, "Mr. Malfoy its time for your potions then you should get some sleep,"

I stood up suddenly as Madam Pomfrey came around the corner of the bed holding a glass of a gooey dark green liquid which made my stomach squirm.

"Oh miss Granger, I didn't realize that you were still here!" She said stopping in surprise, "Was there something you wanted?"

I could feel Malfoy's gaze on me as I answered, "Y Yes I was wondering whether it was possible if you could recommend something to help me sleep, I've been having trouble falling asleep and there's been… nightmares so to speak as well,"

She nodded, "Alright, I have just the thing, here you go Mr. Malfoy," She said giving him the glass before heading back to her office, "I'll just grab it,"

Malfoy eyed me in surprise, "Do you actually need that or was it just an excuse?"

I shook my head, feeling a sudden lurch of fatigue flood through my body making me feel rather dizzy and weak, "No, I was going to ask her for it anyway I just forgot before,"

Concern flashed through his grey eyes, "Is everything okay, how come you can't sleep?"

"I don't know Malfoy, everything I guess I'm scared all the time," I said digging the heels off my palms into my eyes.

I felt his cold fingers wrap around my wrist and pull it away from my face, "Don't be scared, you'll be fine, I promise,"

There was determination in his eyes as if he knew something was coming but that he was sure I would be fine, I gripped his hand back tightly willing myself to believe him.

"Here you go Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey appeared causing Draco to let go of my hand sharply, and I looked up to see her holding a small vial of deep violet liquid that swirled beautifully around the vial.

"Thank you," I said gratefully, pocketing the vial, "I best be off now then, good night Madam Pomfrey and as for you Mr. Malfoy please attempt to not attack my friends, oh and you would do well to stay away from me,"

A smirk appeared on his handsome face, "Night Granger,"

I didn't know what to think as I made my way back to the Gryffindor common room, our conversation whirled around in my brain and I wasn't sure what to make of it. His kiss had been convincing enough and it had felt like that he actually cared about me, but then what he had said after, he could have just been joking.

As I expected the common room was almost empty when I arrived, only Neville, Seamus and Parvati were up all crowded in a corner their heads together in deep discussion, becoming silent when they saw me. I knew they hadn't been talking about me however because Seamus looked relieved, glad that I hadn't been someone else.

"Are you going to bed Hermione?" Parvati asked, turning to face me.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted," I said feeling the heaviness of my limbs.

"I'm coming too, I am so tired," She sighed, leaning down to kiss Seamus tenderly on the lips, before standing up.

I smiled at her and we began to ascend the staircase, "Ron got back a while ago, where've you been?" She asked curiously.

"Oh I stayed back to ask Madam Pomfrey for this," I said holding up the crystal vial, mesmerized by the purple liquid.

She raised her thin dark eyebrow, "Oh yeah, are you sure it wasn't so that you could visit a certain Slytherin?"

"What?" I said almost dropping the vial in surprise, a blush heating my cheeks.

She grinned pushing the wooden door into our rooms open, "I knew it, its adorable,"

"P Parvati wait!" I hurried after her, "It's not what you think, we aren't, we aren't together," I couldn't believe how illiterate I sounded at that moment.

She smiled with her perfect white teeth, "Hermione trust me I've been around you enough to know when a guy really matters to you, I'm supposed to notice these things, its what friends are for,"

I didn't have an answer for her so I just smiled in relief, "Thanks Parvati, no one else seems to understand,"

She shrugged, "Have you told them, because they wouldn't have noticed guys are so unobservant,"

I frowned, "They loath Malfoy, but Ginny hasn't noticed either and she's supposed to be extremely perceptive, especially with things involving guys,"

"Ginny has grown up around guys," Parvati answered lowering her voice as we entered the dorm where most of the girls were sleeping, "So she's used to them not attempting to hide anything, whereas I've grown up with girls, I've got two other sisters apart from Padma and we've always looked out for each other and I guess you're sort of like a fourth sister Hermione and I know that you don't really have someone to give encouraging opinions on guys and I for one think you and Draco are really cute together, even if others don't see it,"

I was overcome with emotion and thankfulness towards the petite girl in front of me, I had never been extremely close to Parvati but I had always liked her and now to hear that she felt that we were as close as sisters, really warmed my heart, being an only child it was nice to feel the feeling of having siblings.

We sat down on her bed pulling the curtains around us so that we could continue the conversation a little more privately, without anyone hearing.

"Thanks Parvati, you honestly don't know how it feels to hear someone say that, you're the only person I think I could talk to about him, no one else understands like you do and its hard because I love Harry and Ron so much and I feel horrible to betray them like this but I think," I took a deep breath squeezing my eyes shut, "I don't know what I think but I don't know what to do, maybe I'm totally delusional it is the Slytherin Prince we are talking about here, it could just be a cruel joke,"

"Don't be ridiculous this is Draco Malfoy we are talking about here Hermione, he doesn't spend time with Gryffindor's or non pure bloods unless absolutely necessary I would have to say that he obviously likes you," She said.

I nodded, "Uh I don't know, I'm going to sleep,"

I crept under the covers of my bed after changing into my favourite flannelette muggle pyjamas, pulling the blankets up to my chin. I reached over and grabbed the small vial, the cool glass peaceful beneath my fingers, I realized that there was in fact more liquid in the vial then I had first though.

I tipped the liquid into my mouth squeezing my eyes shut and preparing myself for a bitter harsh tasting liquid, however I was pleasantly surprised. The liquid was a beautiful relaxing sweet fruity flavor that melted in my mouth and slipped easily down my parched throat. It kept refilling itself after I had swallowed. I wasn't entirely sure if I was supposed to keep drinking but I couldn't resist the temptation of a excellent night's sleep. The effect was immediate and I automatically felt myself dozing a little, my eyes slid shut and everything went silent, I finally stopped thinking.

Maybe it was because my mind was too plagued with thoughts for the liquid to fully work, or perhaps it was just because the potion wasn't supposed to fully empty your mind of dreams, but that night my mind was filled with dreams. Fortunately they weren't nightmares, therefore proving that the potion did in fact work to an extent and for that I was extremely grateful. The dreams were vivid and very confusing. Everyone seemed to play a part in the dreams but the next morning they had all vanished from my mind, every single one as if sucked out by an invisible vacuum, I couldn't remember a thing.

**Please review guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey sorry for the late update! I have more of the story still to update so please review so that I have more inspiration! Thanks heaps for those of you who have it means so much I can't even tell you how much.**

The next morning I felt as if I was still stuck in a weird dream, I walked slowly not really speaking to anyone, trotting doggedly beside Ginny and Lavender who were discussing whether they thought Pansy had gotten a knew haircut because she looked like a boy, and Harry and Ron who were discussing Horcruxes in hushed tones.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Lavender asked breaking me from my reverie, eyeing me worriedly.

"Oh yeah fine," I said smiling slightly, but somehow my eyes weren't focusing properly, a loud giggle escaped my lips and I slapped my hand over my mouth, which only caused me to laugh even harder.

"Wow, what's wrong with her?" Ginny muttered slipping her arm around my waist to support my unstable form, "Hermione what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I giggled, spinning around, falling out of Ginny's arms and crashing headlong into someone else.

I clutched onto their robes my fingers clinging onto the fabric for dear life, my body keeling towards the floor, "Ginny, help I'm going to die, Ginny help me!" I screamed panic filling me.

"What is wrong with it?" A female voice snapped from the other side of me, then I realized that the person I had been clinging to had helped me to my feet and was now staring uncertainly into my eyes.

"Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaco!" I laughed hanging onto his robes tighter, looking into his silvery eyes, another giggle escaping my lips, as I started to shake with laughter, causing a shocked look to cross his startled face.

"Hermione," Ginny muttered grabbing me and yanking me away from Malfoy with considerable force towards Ron and Harry who were staring at me as if I was completely off my rocker.

"Wow the mudblood has certainly lost it this time!" The sarcastic voice repeated and I turned to see Pansy Parkinson glaring at me, her hand gripping Malfoy's.

"What's wrong Pansy, Piggy Parkinson!" I giggled louder, causing Ron and Harry to snort into their hands, Lavender let out a giggle.

Pansy whipped out her wand, "Piss off mudblood scum!" She hissed, pointing it at my throat.

"PANSY PARKINSON!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out loudly, as she appeared suddenly in front of us, "This is the second time this has happened, twenty points from Slytherin off you go now move!"

Pansy trudged of sullenly, followed by Astoria Greengrass, Blaise Zabini and a worried looking Malfoy, who was looking at me in bewilderment.

"Bye, bye!" I grinned at him waving in an overzealous manner, my body feeling light and weightless.

"Hermione!" Harry hissed yanking me away, his fingers wrapping around my wrist tightly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I said, "Calm down Mr. Chosen man thing,"

Ginny snorted, "Well doesn't she have a way with words," She paused eyeing me, "Is she, drunk?"

"Hermione, drunk?" Ron looked shocked, "Why would she drink, I don't think so but what has she had in the last few days?"

"There was a vial next to her bed?" Lavender inputted, "But it was full,"

"It refilled itself!" I laughed beaming at Harry, "It was like MAGIC, wow I was so thirsty so I just kept drinking more and more but now my head hurts!"

Ginny, Ron and Harry exchanged looks, and I blinked attempting to keep them in focus, but it was too difficult and I began to feel myself fall, my limbs hanging limply by my sides not making any move to save their falling torso, and I toppled head first into the ground, darkness closing in around me.

My head pounded and my eyes fluttered open, but I squeezed them tight immediately light burning my eyeballs like fire.

"Finally the princess awakes," A male voice muttered, amusement clearly evident in his tone.

"Go away," I muttered, having never of experienced this feeling before I was grumpy and Harry's amusement wasn't funny to me.

"Come on Hermione, you've already missed one class, do you really want to miss the next one?" Ginny questioned, and I felt some weight lift off my feet as I realized that she had been sitting on my feet.

"What!" I said with a start sitting bolt upright, mentally taking in the fact that I was in the hospital wing, "What happened?"

"Well," Ron started, trying to keep from laughing, "You kind of went a bit crazy Hermione and then you fainted,"

Scarlet stained my cheeks and I felt the heat radiating off them, "H how?"

Ginny grinned, "Apparently you overdosed on a sleeping draught, don't worry it's not harmful in fact Madam Pomfrey seemed to find it quite amusing, since you were only supposed to drink one vial full,"

"Oh, that," I said my mind spinning back to the memory of swallowing the violet liquid, "I'm never drinking that again,"

Madam Pomfrey appeared at my side a haughty look on her face, "It would have been fine if you hadn't drank more than one portion," she tutted, pouring another greenish horrible looking liquid down my throat. I almost gagged at the awful taste but my brain was suddenly clear the headache evaporated.

After Madam Pomfrey had made a show of checking me over much to by embarrassment and everyone else's amusement she let me go, telling me not to 'overdose' on the potion again or the effects would be doubly as bad as last night.

"Now I suggest you don't go to class Miss Granger," She had said before I left, "You might still feel a little dizzy,"

"What class do you have now?" I asked Ron and Harry as we left the hospital wing, I felt that my face was surely permanently red after that.

"Divination," Harry answered.

"Oh, that means I have," I wracked my brains.

"Arithmancy?" Ron supplied mildly.

"Oh right," I muttered, well there was no way I was attending that class at all, and I made a dignified decision to go and study under my favorite tree out near the lake, where it would be peaceful and I could get some rest.

I picked the furthest tree from the school and settled against it calmly, placing the pile of books on one side of me, tugging on the sleeves of my sweater wishing I'd bought something warmer.

I pulled out a book I had borrowed from the library and opened up its battered pages, frowning as I carefully folded over a dog-eared page, this book obviously hadn't been treated well in its life and I hated seeing books mistreated. I traced my fingers over the worn cover; the black and white front cover was faded and almost invisible unless you were looking close enough to see. It wasn't the type of book I would usually borrow from the endless library, but I had instead opted for read something different, something I wouldn't normally go for. Usually I read books mostly to learn to research and for educational purposes only, I didn't have time for leisurely reading.

But I missed it, back before Hogwarts I had been the best reader in my muggle class and I had thoroughly enjoyed novels, but since coming to Hogwarts the chancing to just sit and read had slipped away.

I turned to the page I had slipped my book mark into and let my eyes eat up the words on the page, drinking in every single syllable that the author had written down with such care and thought.

_There is was stretching in front of me, an endless abyss of water, it thrashed the coast creating indents in the shore, as it slowly but surely eroded away what was left of the land. 'What would happen when it all just eroded away?' I thought, sifting my fingers through the sand, 'What would happen when the world simply disappeared, swallowed up by the dark waters._

"So you've stopped being a Muppet then Granger?"

I snapped the book closed, my mind crashing back to reality.

Malfoy stood less than a metre away his hands deep in his pockets, the top few buttons of his shirt were undone and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing of his muscle. I stared shocked as I realized that I hadn't even heard him approach as I had been too involved in the book in front of me.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I demanded a little harsher than I had meant.

"Ooh not nice," He smirked, sauntering over to where I was sitting, towering over my seated form.

I sighed placing the book carefully back into my bag, "Sorry, I didn't hear you coming, you gave me a fright was all,"

He didn't say anything, but instead seated himself down next to me, letting his book bag fall to the ground next to him, he bent his knees slightly and bought them up near his chest, not so close that he was hugging them, but close enough to make him appear smaller.

"So what did happen before, you were," He paused as he tried to think of a word.

"Immature?" I suggested dryly, "Stupid, barbaric, irresponsible?"

"Cute," He finished a smile tugging on the corner of his mouth slightly.

I scoffed, "Cute? Come on that was the most embarrassing moment of my life, it was awful,"

"I thought it was pretty funny," He replied smiling smugly now, making my heart jump wildly in my chest, "I've never seen you that carefree and happy,"

"I accidently had too much of the sleeping potion okay," I said a blush heating up my cheeks, "I didn't mean to and it won't happen again,"

Instead of sniggering like I expected a look of unhappiness crossed his face, "Why would you feel the need to drink that much sleeping potion, aren't you sleeping at all?"

I shrugged feeling self conscious of his intense gaze, "It depends, sometimes the nightmares are almost too much to bear but then again some nights are empty of dreams,"

He sighed, twisting his hands together, his long aristocratic pale fingers tangling together like restless blades of grass in the breeze, his pale brow furrowed as if inside of him a battle was commencing.

I decided maybe silence was what the vulnerable boy next to me needed right now so I averted my eyes and stared out across the lake where slight ripples were making their way across its silent surface. A bird flew from the sky landing upon a branch that hung low over the edge of the lake, its head swiveled from side to side as if searching for something, before dodging across the branch as another bird landed beside it squawking loudly. I watched as the birds seemed to briefly communicate before flying off together towards a small nest that was perched right high in the tops of the tree, swaying precariously in the breeze.

And right in that moment I felt as if I was just a simple muggle again, it seemed as if there wasn't anything different about the world, no magic, no wand tucked into the band of my skirt. Nothing. It felt like my life before Hogwarts, before Voldemort, before I had been scared of the future, before I had met Harry and Ron and before I had started to fall for Draco Malfoy.

When his name popped back into my overcrowded brain I glanced at him, he too was staring out at the lake, his eyes were glassy and lost as if he couldn't see what was in front of him, his hands were held limply in front of his legs and his blonde hair had been mussed by the wind that now whisked around us, its speed and iciness increasing.

I sighed tugging knitted dark grey sweater, wrapping my arms around myself more, exhaling quickly, watching the white steam billow out in front of me.

"Oh sorry you must be freezing," Malfoy suddenly said sitting up straighter and pulling a grey sweater out of his bag, green lined the V neck of the sweatshirt, it was slightly wrinkled from being stuffed into his bag.

"Oh no it's alright," I muttered, "I have mine and you must be cold you only have a shirt!"

He shrugged obviously not used to being this nice, "Trust me Granger, you're looking blue,"

I frowned at him, "I've got my jumper and you have nothing, I'll be fine,"

"Come sit with me then," He suggested a smirk lighting up his face as I blushed frowning.

"No," I replied miffed, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

But obviously he had decided that I didn't have any choice in the matter and instead grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap, so that I was still sitting on the ground but the right side of my body was practically on him, my head resting on his chest.

"D Draco," I muttered, "What are you doing?"

He smirked wrapping his arms tighter around me, resting his head on top of mine, "Uh Granger, I would've thought you would have worked it out by now,"

I almost felt guilty because somehow being mashed up against him like this was extremely comfortable and I had no desire to leave, although I would never admit any of it too him, his ego was already big enough.

"Worked what out?" I said, furrowing my eyebrows as I turned my head so that I was looking up at him, our faces within inches of each other.

His eyes were no longer playful, there was another deeper emotion in them as he leaned down towards me, his eyes fluttering closed as his lips drew nearer to mine.

"Oi what are you doing!" A voice I prayed that I would never hear when in this position yelled angrily.

I yanked myself away from Malfoy, to see Ron and Harry walking towards us, Ron's face was livid whereas Harry just appeared to be in shock, but it was clear that both of them were angry.

I pushed myself to my feet, Malfoy standing up quickly next to me and I saw his hand move towards his back pocket, wrapping his fingers around his wand, Ron hadn't even made a move to pull out his but his fists were clenched in rage.

"Get away from him Hermione!" Ron yelled, his voice raising in pitch and anger, striding quicker towards us.

"Calm down Ron!" I muttered, stepping in front of Malfoy's frozen form, "It's none of your business,"

"None of our business!" Harry cut in angrily, "Hermione have you gone absolutely mad?"

"Obviously not Harry!" I yelled back, "Back off both of you, it's not your problem,"

"Not our problem, you're snogging this freak!" Ron yelled almost on top of us now, his anger appeared to be getting stronger.

"Stop it Ron!" I said pushing him in the chest, away from us, "Leave him alone!"

"Move Hermione!" Ron yelled, pushing me backwards into Malfoy who caught me before I fell and then let go of me moving angrily towards Ron with renewed anger.

Ron didn't even have time to blink before Malfoy was in his face, pushing him into the ground swiftly, but before Malfoy could kick his leg into Ron's ribs, Harry stopped him, pushing the blonde boy away from his best friend. Harry smacked Draco against the tree, his wand at his throat, anger racing through Harry's fiery green eyes.

"Harry stop please!" I pleaded, grabbing Harry's arm, it would be easier to calm Harry down then it would have been to calm Ron, who was now getting up slowly rubbing his back, anger still clearly evident in his eyes.

"I'm not going to do anything to him," Harry muttered letting him go, a look of disgust crossing his features, "There's no point, the little ferret isn't worth it,"

Malfoy glared at Harry once before wiping dirt off his back and heading up to the castle, leaving his book bag and jumper lying in the dirt underneath the tree, walking off without even a backwards glance.

"What the hell was that Hermione!" Ron demanded, raking his fingers through his hair, ridding it of leaves.

"What did it look like Ronald?" I said my voice verging on a yell, "It doesn't take a genius to work it out, are you as dumb as you look?"

I didn't know where I was getting all the anger from but all I knew was that I had wanted in that moment to be alone with Malfoy and Ron had ruined it and for that I was very angry.

"Are you mental?" Ron said hardly believing his ears, "Why in the world were you snogging Malfoy?"

"Does it really matter Ronald?" I questioned angrily, "He's just another guy, why would you care I don't get all angry when you snog Lavender at every spare moment!"

"But it's Malfoy!" Ron repeated as if I hadn't understood who I had been about to snog, "What do _you _think Harry?" He said turning to his best friend for back up.

But it didn't look like Harry was about to give it, his anger seemed to have evaporated quicker than Ron's and he was just looking a little bit lost and almost saddened.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know Ron, I guess Hermione can kiss whoever she wants,"

"But," Ron spluttered shocked, "Harry it's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy scum of the world Draco Malfoy, son of a death eater Malfoy,"

"Yeah I get it Ron!" Harry cut in sighing, "But it's not really our place to stop Hermione doing anything, we don't own her and if she wants to go around snogging, the ferret we can't exactly stop her,"

Ron shook his head, "You're both mental," He turned stuffing his wand back into his pocket angrily and marched up the castle steps, and through the wooden doors.

"Thanks Harry—" I began, reaching for my bag but Harry cut me off.

"Look Hermione, I do care that you're snogging Malfoy because I absolutely hate him and don't trust him," He said quickly, "But I'm not going to try and stop you, you're one of my best friends Hermione so please be careful,"

I reached out and hugged Harry tightly, "Thanks Harry and I am being careful I swear, I don't know what it is but I trust him,"

He sighed squeezing my tightly back before letting go and looking into my eyes, his green eyes full of determination and finality, "If you think so, but if he does anything to you I swear I _will _kill him,"

I smiled gently, "Thanks Harry, you're honestly the best,"

He smiled, and we walked off up the castle stairs and in a way I was relieved that both Harry and Ron knew, sure Ron hadn't handled it well but at least one of my friends was sort of okay with it and that meant more to me than he could ever imagine, I was eternally grateful. Grateful for the young man who stood next to me, his arm linked through mine.

**Please review. ! it means so much to me**


	14. Chapter 14

**I haven't updated in months because I didn't really think that anyone was reading it, but I just checked my reviews for the first time in ages and there was a review from about two months ago and I felt bad for not updating when I'd got half a story still un-posted. So I'll be posting the rest of what I've written over the next few days for anyone interested x**

The next day was tough, Ron was angry at me which was inevitable I supposed after what he had witnessed but it I still hoped that I would wake up to find that he had cooled down and gotten over it. He wasn't completely ignoring me since he had grumpily passed me the tomato sauce at breakfast, so it was a start at least.

Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Neville, Dean and Seamus all seemed to know about the little incident since they all kept sending me furtive glances before looking away quickly. All except for Parvati who had walked up to me at breakfast nudged me in the ribs and muttered, 'good on you Hermione' before winking and slipping into a seat next to her boyfriend Seamus.

I smiled wryly and turned back to my bacon and eggs, picking at them absentmindedly with my fork, there wasn't much left of the school year only a couple of weeks and I was not particularly thrilled for the year to be ending. It would mean deciding what to do after Hogwarts and not to mention the oncoming war that chilled the blood of every single enemy of Voldemort.

I tried to avoid looking at Malfoy throughout the morning but it was proving difficult since Ron kept sending glares towards the Slytherin table and he was drawing attention to himself rather considerably. I was watching Ron's face when suddenly, his expression became even more disgusted and he turned away just as the sound of chanting started to reach my ears.

Pansy Parkinson was sitting on Malfoy's lap her legs draped either side of his waist and she was leaning towards him with a smug lust-filled look on her slutty face. I couldn't help the feeling of insecurity flash through me, Pansy was pretty even if I didn't often admit it. The chanting was coming from Blaise Zabini and Astoria Green Grass who were grinning and yelling 'JUST SNOG HER DRACO!"

I clenched my teeth and shook my head at their immaturity before picking up my bag along with Malfoy's who's I had picked up from under the tree where he had left it the day before. Walking confidently over to the Slytherin table I dumped the bag in the middle of bacon and scrambled eggs, I ignored the startled yells of annoyance and whipped around heading straight out of the doors and up the staircase.

I didn't know why I was shaking with anger, or I wouldn't admit it to myself anyway, Malfoy was nothing but a playboy a player you could say, but I knew even as the thoughts pounded through my head that I didn't want to believe a word. My brain kept registering the look of distaste on Malfoy's face as he leaned away from Pansy.

"That was quite a show Granger, did I see some jealousy there?" His smug voice came from behind me, his accent sounding stronger than ever.

I clenched my teeth and continued to ascend the stairs faster now so as not to have to listen to Malfoy's snide comments. But before I reached the top of the stairs I felt my leg being pulled into the ground beneath me, and I lost my balance almost toppling down the stairs, the only thing preventing me from doing so was my leg which appeared to be glued in place.

_The trick stair. _My brain immediately registered, how could I have forgotten? Never in my five and three quarter years here had I ever gotten caught in the staircase, never ever and it shocked me, a chuckle broke me out of my reverie and I turned abruptly to see Malfoy sniggering into his hand.

"Shut up Malfoy just shut up! And get your pompous bloody face away and _stop laughing_!" I growled yanking at my leg attempting to free myself much to Malfoy's delight.

"Ah Granger how you amuse me," He laughed sauntering up to where I was standing.

He leant down to ankle and wrapped his thin fingers around it, carefully so as not to hurt me he gave my foot a gentle tug before whispering a spell under his breath. My leg was automatically freed and I almost overbalanced, but thankfully Malfoy was there and I managed to grip his shoulder to prevent myself from an embarrassing fate.

I let go of him quickly turning to walk up the stairs, but I realized that I still couldn't move since there was still a hand wrapped around my ankle. His hand trailed up my calf slightly giving me shivers before he looked up to meet my eyes, "Leaving without so much as a thank you?"

I glared at him, "I wouldn't have needed to thank you if you hadn't chased me,"

"Chased you!" He scoffed, smirking, "Why Hermione you were the one who was running _away_,"

"I was _not _running!" I said getting more and more annoyed by the second, my cheeks flushing scarlet.

"Oh yeah then what were you doing, you were moving at _quite _a pace, were you not?" He slowly stood up so that we were extremely close together, for once he was shorter than me, his head tilted up to look at mine, his eyes never leaving mine.

I tried to move my mouth for a witty comeback but it wasn't coming out, no sound was leaving my mouth and instead it just opened uselessly.

He took a step up onto the step I was standing precariously on and I took a step back, I was still above him but not for long, he took another step forward and I one back, now I was on the top of the staircase then so was he. Soon enough I was backed against the wall, he grinned leaning in placing his hands either side of my head. My heart reacted erratically in my chest as his face drew nearer.

"You know Granger," He whispered, his breath blowing across my face lightly, "You _really _shouldn't be jealous of Pansy or anyone for that matter,"

My eyes widened slightly and I tilted my head back and forth minutely, my eyes fluttering closed "I'm not jealous of anyone," I whispered back, barely any sound leaving my lips.

"Well that's good then," He replied his lips so close to mine that I could feel the warmth on my own, "Because no one else _matters_,"

His lips touched mine lightly, a feather of a touch and then he was gone, cold air lashed my hungry lips but when I opened my eyes, the corridors were empty and Draco Malfoy was gone.

The next day Hogwarts was suddenly caught in the middle of what appeared to be a very cold wind storm, rain battered the windows and they rattled on their hinges and the occupants of the castle were rugged up as warm as possible. I was wearing my usual uniform as well as my winter cloak which was made of a wool and a lot warmer than my Summer Cloak.

"Gosh it's freezing today," Parvati muttered as we headed down to meet the boys at the Great Hall for breakfast, "I'm not going to leave Seamus's side today, he's going to have to keep me warm,"

I smiled lightly, "You're lucky that you have Seamus, he's such a gentleman and I told you he loved you,"

She grinned, "I know and I shouldn't of panicked, he was only being weird towards me because he was trying to surprise me with a birthday present and he didn't want to give it away, I was stupid to have judged him,"

"No you weren't," I disagreed, "He _was _acting a little strange and you had a right to be nervous Parvati,"

She smiled at me, "Thanks Hermione, so how are things with you and," she paused glancing around, "You know, the Slytherin prince are things going alright?"

My mind whirled back to the day before, how his expression had been so serious, the feather light touch of his lips and I smiled a light blush heating my cheeks, "Good I think, I don't know what he feels though, perhaps it's all a game,"

"Hermione," Parvati said loudly, placing her hands on my shoulders, "It's Malfoy, he wouldn't act like this around anyone if he didn't have _some _feelings, trust me you've got this boy wrapped around your finger,"

I sighed, "We'll see,"

Ron was still in a grumpy mood when I sat next to him at the Gryffindor table and Harry wasn't particularly forthcoming either but I didn't blame them, I knew what it felt like to hate Malfoy and it wasn't hard to do so. But I couldn't bring myself to hate him now, not after what we'd shared, he meant more to me than I ever imagined that he could.

I managed to glance over to the Slytherin table surreptitiously but Malfoy wasn't anywhere to be seen, his usual seat was empty and Pansy who always claimed the seat next to him was looking slightly worried at the thought that he was missing. I frowned, maybe he was just late?

But he didn't turn up for breakfast, lunch or Dinner neither did he turn up to any classes which had me a little bit worried, but I consoled myself thinking that he just wanted a day off or perhaps he was sick. Ron and Harry however took a completely different opinion to his disappearance.

"See Hermione!" Ron said smugly, "He's bailing, I knew it the little ferret is probably hiding in his room now not wanting to be seen, especially after the little scene with Pansy yesterday at breakfast,"

I clenched my teeth at my best friend, "Ron, for crying out loud just shut up for one minute about it please, it's none of your business and you really shouldn't care,"

He sighed, "I'm sorry okay Hermione, I really am but you are one of my best friends and I don't want that son of a bitch ferret to hurt you because if he does I will never let him breathe again,"

A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth making Ron frown.

"What that wasn't funny?" He muttered, "I was being serious,"

"I _know _that Ron and that's why I'm smiling, you and Harry you're the best friends I could ever ask for and I know what you would do for me because I would do the same if Lavender ever hurt you,"

He grinned, "I'm not sure if you could take down Lav Hermione, you aren't exactly the fighting sort you know—"

I punched him hard in the shoulder laughing, before wrapping my arms around his waist, he wasn't as skinny as Malfoy and Harry but he was a bit more built, his muscles rippled under my touch and I realized that the Ron I used to know had grown up. No longer was he the tall gangly kid with freckles and red hair. He was tall still of course but his chest, shoulders and arms had all gained muscle and his face had filled out more, overall he looked a lot more mature and he had grown into his looks a lot more.

I could see how Lavender had fallen in love with his cheeky smile, wavy short red hair and beautiful eyes, but I could never look at him like that ever again, there was no way I could ever love Harry and Ron any more than friends and somehow that comforted me because without the difficulty of a romantic relationship, our friendship was unbreakable.

When I let him go I sighed, "I'm sorry too Ron, I should of told you about Malfoy but I didn't want a reaction like that, I didn't want to lose you again not after what happened last time, I never want to go through that again,"

Pain flickered across Ron's eyes and he flinched, "That was all my fault, and I regret every single thing I ever said to offend you Hermione, you're beautiful you know that, and everything I said was a lie,"

I nodded, "I know Ron I know you didn't mean it, and it's all over now,"

"Ron are you _still _bugging Hermione, I mean honestly get over it, it doesn't matter it's just a little crush it's—" Ginny stopped in her foot in the air as she descended the staircase in the common room, pausing as she noticed both our surprised faces.

"Ron's not 'bugging' me Gin, we were just talking," I said smirking into my palm at Ron rolled his eyes at his little sister.

"You have so little faith in me Ginevra," Ron shook in head in mock sorrow.

"Shut up Ronald," Ginny retorted skipping downstairs, "Where's Harry?"

"Why?" I asked slyly, smirking.

Ginny went beetroot red, "I'm just wondering that's all, since he's always with you and I haven't seen him since dinner,"

"Oh Gin you miss me, I'm so flattered,"

Ginny whipped around to see Harry descending the boys staircase, "I, I do not I was just wondering where you were!" Ginny retorted becoming flustered.

"Oh really?" He grinned and even Ron seemed to pick of gist of what was going on between the two of them and I was proud at the fact that he didn't seem to mind.

"Just shut up Harry not everything is about you, can't I wonder where you are?" Ginny's voice was raising in pitch and she was becoming less and less in control whereas Harry appeared to be both amused and completely at ease.

"Gin breathe," He whispered, now he was only inches away from her and she was staring into his eyes and in that moment I knew that my two friends were utterly in love.

"Ugh gross," Ron muttered as Harry leant in and pressed his lips to Ginny's, "Get a room guys,"

Then he turned walked over to where Lavender was sitting on the couch and slid onto the seat beside her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hard on the mouth.

There seemed to be couples everywhere Parvati and Seamus snuggled on a single couch, Ron and Lavender making out on the double seater and Ginny and Harry sharing a tender first kiss, I clenched my teeth and headed up the staircase quickly. Never ever would I be able to kiss Malfoy in front of them like that, never would it be accepted for me to have a boyfriend that is a son of a death eater, none of my friends would ever accept it. Even if he wasn't Lucius's son, he was still a Slytherin, still Harry and Ron's enemy and somehow I knew that even though they wanted me to be happy they would never ever accept the boy I was falling in love with, and he would never accept them.

**Reviews as always are appreciated x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow thank you so much to the anonymous, it means a lot. Have you actually been waiting for the next chapter? I feel so guilty now aha, but you've inspired me to actually start writing more so that I can finish it off for you. I've still got a few chapters to post yet, but hopefully I can write a little more and get it finished off for you, I'd hate to leave anyone hanging.**

The next morning I walked down to the Great Hall with every one of my friends, for once we had all awoken at the same time and managed to walk down to breakfast together which was rare for us since the girls tended to sleep in longer. Again however I was in the middle of three happy couples. Seamus and Parvati were too my right there arms linked, Ron and Lavender were just in front of me, Ron with his arm draped around Lavender's waist and then the newest couple, Harry and Ginny stood proudly to my left their fingers entwined.

When we arrived at breakfast my eyes immediately began to seek out Malfoy but again I was disappointed, the blonde boy was nowhere to be seen but this time his friends didn't appear worried, in fact far from it. I immediately knew that they knew where he was and what he was doing, but I hadn't seen him since that evening on the stairs and I missed him, I wondered whether he too missed me.

History, Potions and Arithmancy passed without so much of a word from Malfoy, he was nowhere to be seen and that worried me more than it should. I headed down slowly to the Great Hall for dinner, wrapping my robes tighter around me, hearing the wind whistling against the windows.

A strange feeling enveloped me as I continued down the deserted corridors and I suddenly realized that everything was dead quiet. Sure somewhere ahead of me there were over a hundred people sharing conversations about their day in the Great Hall, but at that moment I realized how quiet the world seemed. That was the final moment of peace that I would have for a long time, not that I would know that of course, but if I were to look back and pin-point the moment, that would be it.

I spun around gently in a pirouette, letting out a loud giggle. I covered my mouth in embarrassment and glanced around to make sure no one had seen me, but of course there was no one around, just me.

That's when I heard the crying.

I jolted around staring towards the direction in which the sobbing was coming from and then I was filled with dread, my heart was in my throat as I started to walk slowly towards the boys bathrooms. Not again please Merlin not again. I pleaded in my head, my nails were digging into my palm as I neared the entryway into the bathrooms.

The cubicles entered my vision first and I took a deep breath rounding the corner, if I had any breath left in me I would have let out a wail of despair. It was Malfoy, he was leaning over the same sink that he had been on that dreadful day over five months ago, the same sink, I could see his reflection clearly in the mirror but he was looking down at his hand.

Something told me not to call out to him so I edged closer quietly trying not to make any sound. That's when I saw that blood, scarlet stained the front of his white long sleeved shirt, the sleeves were pulled up to his elbows and that's when I saw where the blood was coming from. Long fingernail marks winded their way down his forearm like tiny rivers, but it wasn't the blood that shocked me the most it was the black inky mark underneath that he had being trying to destroy.

The Dark Mark glistened under the blood like a shadow that would never fade, it was obvious from the situation that Malfoy had been attempting to scratch the awful mark off, but had been obviously unsuccessful.

My body was finally starting to function properly and I realized that I was crying, tears slid down my cheeks, I couldn't stop myself letting out a choking sob, nausea filled me and I gagged.

Malfoy spun around yanking the sleeve down as he went, and then he saw that the person was me and his eyes turned into utter terror.

"Hermione," He whispered taking a step forward, stretching out his hand.

He looked like a ghost that had just murdered someone, his pale white skin had never been so white accentuating the dark rings under his icy blue eyes, the blood had mixed with water and completely soaked the front of his shirt.

"Hermione, please," He whispered brokenly, taking another couple of steps forward.

This time I stepped back away from his advancing form, I almost tripped stumbling backwards my legs weren't working properly it was like someone had a remote to me and they had just pressed pause.

"Don't. Touch. Me," I hissed my vision blurring with salty tears, my hands were shaking and I gripped the wall for support.

"Please don't," He whispered trying not to scare me, "Please don't be afraid, I need to explain, I need you to understand, so please, please don't leave,"

I stared at him, stared into the eyes that yesterday I would have trusted almost with my life, and I turned and ran away.

I ran slipping on the wet floors of the bathroom shaking with fear, he was a _death eater _he had the dark mark, how couldn't I have ever noticed it, I tried to rack my brains and remember if he had ever warn shorter sleeves, but my brain was functioning properly nothing was.

By the time I made it up to the Gryffindor common room, I had managed to calm down at least a little bit, my heart felt as if it had been ripped from my chest and been stamped on multiple times. But when I entered the common room I didn't even have time to think.

"Finally Hermione, there you are!" Ron said in exasperation standing up quickly, I frowned I hadn't realized that I had taken so long and had missed dinner.

"Oh good you're here Hermione!" Harry greeted running down the stairs, the invisibility clock flung over his shoulder, the tiny not even half full vial of Felix Felicius clamped in his fist.

"What's going on?" I almost yelled.

Harry didn't even pause, "Dumbledore has asked me to go with him to find a Horcrux, but I'm having a really bad feeling that Malfoy will try something while Dumbledore isn't here to protect Hogwarts, I need you two and Ginny to have the rest of the Felix while I'm gone!"

My eyes widened as I remembered that Harry had suspected Malfoy the entire time, but I just couldn't bring my lips to open and let him know what I had just discovered, I couldn't do it, "Harry you're better off having the rest of the Felix, you'll need it more!"

"I'm with Dumbledore Hermione, I'll be fine I want you to have it please," He pleaded placing it gently in my hands before hugging me tightly, "Please be careful,"

He grabbed Ron's hand quickly hugging him quickly with one arm, "I don't know where Ginny is but please give her some when she gets back and I need one of you too try and keep an eye on Malfoy and one of you on Snape,"

Ron nodded quickly, "I'll watch Malfoy I don't want Hermione near him," He turned to me, "No offense I still don't trust him, plus you're better off waiting outside Snape's room to ask him a potions question,"

I nodded in agreement my mouth had become too dry to speak, rain spattered on the window making the whole situation seem more real and none the less frightening. Luckily there wasn't anyone else in the common room yet except for a couple of 2nd year girls who were sitting in the corner of the room giggling and chattering away oblivious to our conversation.

"Right well it's sorted," Harry announced stuffing his invisibility cloak in a small backpack along with a few other items and slinging it over his shoulder, "Be careful, I'll be back later tonight,"

"Bye," Ron and I both said simultaneously watching our best friend walk through the portrait whole on one of the most dangerous missions of his life.

"Right," Ron said immediately standing up and zipping up his simple black muggle jacket, "When should we take the Felix and start keeping watch?"

I bit my lip, "Give it half an hour,"

He nodded.

The next half hour was brutal. I was so on edge that I couldn't sit still much to Ron's annoyance, even the pages and pages of interesting facts in _Hogwarts A History _couldn't keep me entertained so it was easy to tell after the half hour I was rather relieved to be doing something productive. Ginny had arrived soon after and we had filled her in on the details and she was going to be watching out for everyone as well.

"Okay, so just hang outside his office and watch where he goes," Ron said, "I'll just keep an eye on the Marauders Map and walk past the Room Of Requirement to see what I can find,"

"Okay sure, where do you want to meet?" I asked them, tugging my sweater tighter around me, trying to block the feelings that were flowing around my body.

"Just back here in a couple of hours if nothing happens I guess," Ginny shrugged, cool and calm as always.

I walked down the corridors of the castle praying not to run into anyone who would slow me down, I needed to be precise tonight I didn't need any distractions. I dug my hands into the woolen pockets of my sweater; I had charmed the pockets so that they were extremely deep, therefore I stored quite a few items inside. What I didn't expect however was to reach down to the bottom and find something I had forgotten I had even had.

My fingers came into contact with a firm object, the surface was cool and metallic the shape felt strange between my fingers and I yanked it out of my pocket to examine it.

My breath hitched in my throat when the little object came into view, it was a ring silver and vintage looking with a delicate curved shield with the symbols for Slytherin and Gryffindor engraved on the top. The inside was engraved in thin elegant writing and it read; _Happy Birthday, love Hermione. _

It was the ring I had purchased from Hogsmeade for Malfoy's birthday which was less than a week away, I had noticed that he liked at least one ring to wear and I had wanted to give him one myself, the actual shield unlocked when a simple word or sentence was whispered. Inside was a photo of Malfoy and I that we had taken whilst standing in the cool winds. We were both laughing and struggling to stand up our scarves blew above our heads, it was a wizard's photograph so it moved capturing us in a tiny video.

It wasn't exactly a romantic photo as when I had bought the tiny object I hadn't wanted to announce my love but it was just a great moment that we had shared, it had been careless and the way he was looking at me in the photo was a look of endearment and it made my heart flutter.

I didn't know what the words were to open the tiny shield because when I had gotten it made the creator had told me that the recipient of the ring would get to choose the words, the first words they uttered when they saw it would be used.

Now the ring represented a deep sadness and I shoved it back into the deep depths of my pocket attempting to forget what I had just discovered, but it wasn't that easy, my pocket now felt as though it weighed a hundred pounds.

I arrived outside the teachers staffroom and stood awkwardly outside wondering whether I should just in and ask for Flitwick or someone instead so as not to have to endure Snape's gaze, I would have to make sure that he's inside then hang around outside.

"Can I help you miss Granger?" A silky voice asked greasily and I spun around to face Professor Snape.

"Uh no sir I was just uh," I stammered, "Looking for Professor Flitwick, yes I need help with the homework he set about charming things too—" Snape cut me off.

"Wait here, I'll get him," Snape said coldly, turning on heel back into the staffroom slamming the door behind him.

I panicked turning around and running back up the corridor, I had nothing to say the Professor Flitwick and he hadn't even set any homework! I walked quickly around the corner, picking up speed my body filling with pent up panic, excuses ticking around in my brain it Flitwick were to catch up to me demanding what the problem was.

What I didn't expect was to run headfirst into someone else, causing me to stagger backwards, a pair of arms wrapping around my waist to prevent me from crashing into the ground.

"Get out the way!" The voice was way too familiar.

I yanked myself out of his arms whipping my wand from my pocket, "_Expelliarmus!" _I screamed, catching the slim black wand in my other hand, my fingers wrapping around it tightly to prevent him from uttering a spell to bring it back.

Malfoy's initial expression was one of shock as his wand was ripped from his hands, but when he realized it was me a million other emotions flittered through his silver eyes, the one of most prominence was relief which surprised me.

"Hermione, thank god I've been looking for you everywhere I need to talk to you—" He started taking a few steps towards me.

I stepped back immediately pointing the wand at his chest, "Don't come near me," I hissed sounding harsh even to myself, "Keep away from me,"

"Hermione please, I don't have much time to explain I need you to listen," He pleaded ignoring me and taking another step towards where I was standing, my knuckles whitened as I gripped my wand tighter.

"Don't Malfoy, I'll curse you I swear don't take another step," I threatened; he couldn't think he could just come near me, not after what I had seen.

"No you won't Hermione," He said back so quietly that I almost couldn't hear him, "You won't because you _know _that I won't hurt you, you won't curse me because you know that I'm not one of them,"

"I saw the mark Malfoy don't you _dare _even try lying to me," I hissed angrily, keeping my voice low, "How _dare _you,"

He shook his head taking a baby step towards me keeping his hands raised in a gesture of peace, he was closer now much closer than I should have let him get, less than half a metre away, "I never said that it wasn't there, hell how can I _not _know it's there? I just said that I wasn't one of them and you have to believe me you have to,"

"Why should I believe a word?" I replied my voice rising in pitch and volume, "Why shouldn't I just discount everything you've said to me in these past months as some cruel plan cooked up by you and your little death eater friends?"

Actually saying the word death-eater made the situation seem even more real and I cringed again holding my wand higher, but there was something in his eyes, something that stopped me sending a leg locker curse his way and running for a teacher. Because even as the words left my mouth I couldn't discount the months we had spent spending time together, I couldn't forget the way his lips had pressed against mine in a feather touch.

"Because you know," He whispered taking the last step towards me until I felt the wall pressed against my back, "You know that I love you,"

I opened my mouth to reply but the words were stuck in my throat as he lips crashed into mine hungrily, his arms wrapped around my waist yanking my body tightly against his, his lips devouring mine, his tongue slipping into my mouth. It was desperate the way his body was crushed up against mine, as if he never wanted to let go of the moment or me for that matter. Then no matter how hard my brain fought for it's rights my heart took over and I was kissing him back. But before I could properly kiss him back, he pulled away bring his hands up to my cheeks resting his palms on either side of my face.

"You have to listen to me Hermione, something is going to happen tonight something that will make you doubt everything I've ever said to you ever, but you _have _to believe me and you _have _to trust me, because that's what I'm counting on to get me through what I need to do tonight," He said, his words were coming out faster as if he had to get all of what he needed to say out as quickly as possible, because time was running out.

"What do you have to do?" I whispered, feeling as though a rock had sunk to the pit of my stomach and was pulling me hopes down with it.

"I can't tell you," He sighed holding my face firmly in his grasp as I tried to turn away, "But you have to trust me, how can I get you to believe me? But whatever happens has to happen, it can't be any other way so _please _don't do anything rash,"

"Fine," I replied, "What if I was to believe you, say I do agree to trust you with whatever happens? How do I know if you're even being truthful Draco _how? _For all I know you aren't just being an ungrateful prat?"

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, brushing his lips against mine softly, gently before leaning back, "Because one day someone will explain to you the truth and then you'll believe me but for now that's all I can say,"

I took a deep breath staring into his silver eyes and it was at that moment that I knew that I trusted him.

"Alright, I trust you but how does that make any difference to what happens next?" I whispered raising my hand to his face and tracing my fingers down his smooth pale skin.

He exhaled under my touch, "Oh Hermione it makes all the difference in the world,"

He let go of me and started to move away and I knew that this was goodbye for whatever reason I knew that this was somehow the last time I would see him in a while.

"Wait," I stopped him wrapping my fingers around his wrist, "Take this," I pressed the cool metal ring into his palm, "I bought it for your birthday, but I guess it will be early,"

He opened his mouth to reply looking down at the ring but I silenced him pressing my finger to his lips, "The first words you say open up the centre, and I know it's probably not very important and if you don't like it just tell me you don't have to pretend,"

He stared down at the ring for a second before his eyes flickered up to mine gratitude and another emotion that made my heart thump faster both were clearly evident in his eyes. They burned like silver fire as he bought the ring up to his lips, "I love you, Hermione Jean Granger," He whispered.

Such simple words, simple and un-original yet somehow they were the exact words that I needed to hear and they were in fact perfect.

The tiny ring clicked open but I wasn't watching the ring I was watching for Malfoy's reaction my fingernails digging into my palm, what if he didn't like it? It was very unlike him to have something like that. But before I had time to worry even more his arms were wrapped around me tightening as he gripped me.

"Thank you so much," He whispered, and I could feel his hot breath against my neck

And that was enough for now.

**Reviews make my day (: **


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow holy crap, when I was completely concentrated on this it got no reviews and then after two days it's been getting more, what's going on aha! I haven't written any of this in ages and what I'm posting now is stuff I wrote months ago so to me it's really bad; I've been mainly writing One Direction fanfics (don't judge if you don't like them) and compared to them, this is pretty crap :/ But if you guys are enjoying it I will continue writing it as well as I can and finish it off! **

Saying goodbye to him had been much harder than I had let myself believe and even as I started back towards the dormitory to find Ron and Ginny I knew that something was about to happen and I knew that somehow I wouldn't see Malfoy again for a long, long while. That perhaps even that was the last time I would ever see the blonde haired pure blood.

Panic ripped through me and I staggered startled when I heard the piercing screams start to fill the air, my pace quickened and I hurried towards the dormitory, but the screams continued causing the hair on the back of my neck to raise considerably.

Then came a blood-curdling scream that chilled my blood in my veins, and then I was running. My shoes hit the ground loudly echoing around the stone castle walls, my heart pumped faster and faster and my breath billowed out in front of me like a whirlwind of white.

"HERMIONE!" A male voice screamed and Ron almost ran into me in his frantic attempt at finding me.

"Ron, thank god," I said my hands shaking as I held onto the back of his jacket tightly, "What's happening where is everyone?"

He pulled away gripping my arms tightly his blue eyes piercing mine, "They're here Hermione, Harry was right I just can't believe it we have to go, we have to get the others to safety but I don't know where we can take them!" He was so flustered tripping over his sentences his body shaking with fear.

"Who's here Ron, who?"

"The death eaters," He whispered his face was drained of all colour, "It was him, Malfoy he brought them in,"

"No he, he can't he won't no," I muttered my heart sinking deeper into the pit of my stomach as I remembered Malfoy's parting words.

"_You have to listen to me Hermione, something is going to happen tonight something that will make you doubt everything I've ever said to you ever,"_

"It's too late Hermione, he already has," Ron whispered pulling me tightly against his body, "He bought them through the room of requirement, I was standing outside everything went black but I saw them with him, I know I did because I recognized her, I recognized Bellatrix Lestrange,"

I gasped my hand fluttering up to my mouth, "Oh god Ron, what are we supposed to do?"

Ron's hands rested on my shoulders leaning in until we were only inches apart, "We'll be fine okay? I won't let anything happen to you I promise, we just have to find Ginny, Lavender, Seamus and Parvati, to make sure that they're safe,"

I nodded my heart thundering in my chest like a marching band, "Okay, do you know where they are?"

He shook his head violently as we turned and jogged up the deserted corridor, "No I came looking for you first,"

It was such a simple statement but it felt like someone had just announced that I was the new ruler of the world, his effortless words meant so much to be. I reached my hand out and entwined it with his, "Don't let me go please," I whispered.

The night passed quickly like a nightmare reserved only for those destined for hell, death eaters swarmed the school cursing students and teachers left and right, we were fighting for our lives and some were losing. But none of the violent curses ever hit Ron, Ginny or I it was as if there was a magnet hidden within the stony walls attracting and pulling the curses away so that they just missed us. The death eaters were just as perplexed as we were which enraged them even more, but I knew what it was, I knew what was saving us from inevitable death, it was the _felix felicus _harry had been right. We had been in just as much danger as he.

_Please let Harry and Dumbledore return. _This was the constant mantra thundering through my head as I screamed spells and dodged oncoming red and green blasts of light that could end my existence at any point.

That was when I saw the body.

It flew past the window like a ghost and for a second that's what I thought it had been, but there was no mistaking the grey flowing beard and familiar blue robes, time seemed to freeze as I stared at the window. _Impossible._

"RON!" I screamed the tears starting to cascade down my cheeks my heart rate accelerating as I recognized what I was seeing, "RON IT'S DUMBLEDORE!"

Ron was fighting a death eater to my right and upon hearing my scream he punched the death eater hard in the face before racing to my side, his hands fluttered uselessly around me as he tried to figure out the problem. I raised one shaky finger towards the empty window, "He's dead," I sobbed.

I knew it, evidence wasn't needed to support what I was saying I just knew deep in my heart that I was right. He was dead. Dumbledore was gone.

Something changed in the death eaters around us, they seemed to realize that their reason for coming here had been completed and they turned simultaneously and ran towards the front doors, cursing people maniacally on their way out. I didn't even have to think about it before I started to follow them.

I could hear Ron and Ginny screaming behind me but still I ran, I had to know the truth and there had to be an explanation, Dumbledore, brave heroic genius Dumbledore could not be dead and my brain refused to comprehend what I had just witnessed.

The sound of my leather school shoes hitting the stone beneath them seemed abnormally loud, every other sound around me was dulled as my body became numb at what I could possibly find outside the heavy wooden doors. But nothing prepared me for what invaded my eyesight as soon as I did leave the castle, nothing at all could have.

Hagrid's hut was a flaming fire ball the flames twisting and soaring high into the sky like a beacon upon the dark school grounds, screaming and yelling pierced through my now heightened sense of hearing. My brain struggled to take in everything at once, the gigantic silhouette of Hagrid with Fang draped over his shoulders as he fought against the multiple death eaters who tried to fell him. Then I saw the platinum blonde hair and that's when everything fell into place.

A dozen figures were running down the hill past Hagrid's hut towards the edge of the grounds, they were separated into two groups and then there was the lone figure who was chasing them. Harry.

His wand held aloft as he sent curse after curse towards the two silhouetted death eaters who were falling behind, my heart plummeted when I recognized both of them, for it was Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. Malfoy ran ahead in desperation as he tried to escape, Snape stayed behind to rebound Harry's curses, it was strange however since he didn't appear to be fighting back. My legs carried me towards the figures, I felt sure that they would hear me but neither of them seemed to realize that there was another player in the game.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" I screamed shooting the curse at Snape who was leaning over Harry maliciously speaking too quietly for me to hear.

Snape twisted out the way at the last minute, "Why you-" He hissed and that was when Malfoy turned to see where Snape had got to.

I knew that he had seen me because he stopped dead in his tracks, his blonde hair mussed and his pale face smudged with dirt. But I didn't look at him, I couldn't look at him.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU KILLED HIM!" I screamed dodging Snape's spell and sending one back, "Stupefy!"

Malfoy flew backwards the spell hitting him square in the chest as he weakly tried to avoid it, I had hardly taken a breath of success when a spell hit me hard and I fell backwards hitting the ground harshly. The breath was knocked out of me and I heard a yell, "NO!"

I could recognize Draco's voice anywhere and I cringed at the pain in his voice but shook it away quickly as I tried to stand up, he was a death eater and he had _lied_.

"Hermione get away!" Harry yelled sending another curse flying at Snape, it was two against one and it looked as if Snape might be losing, a need for revenge pierced me like a knife and I lunged forward raising my wand to send another curse, Snape was distracted by Harry so this was the one.

But before I could I was hit again this time with Petrificus Totalus, I fell backwards feeling my limbs freeze beside me my whole body becoming as rigid as a board. My brain screamed in anger as I struggled to overcome the curse but it was hopeless and I knew who had sent that flying spell my way. Malfoy.

I couldn't see anything except the starry sky above me and I could've screamed in frustration, after what seemed like forever Harry appeared in my line of sight his face cut and bruised, sorrow and anger filled his eyes. I felt my body start to loosen and my tongue started working.

"HE BLOODY CURSED ME!" I screamed launching myself off the ground and twisting around to see where Malfoy had disappeared to, but it was hopeless, him and every other death eater including Snape were gone.

"Hermione," Harry said quietly waiting patiently for me to calm down, I turned to him but I immediately regretted it.

Tears trickled down Harry's face his emerald green eyes filling up with moisture, just seeing him like this made my eyes spontaneously fill up with salty water and I let out a sob, "Oh Harry," I whispered, throwing my arms around his waist and hugging him tightly, "It can't be true, tell me it isn't true,"

"It is Hermione," He whispered back his voice muffled and all wrong, "I saw him do it, I saw Snape murder him,"

That was all it took for me to fully break down, the next hour was a blur as the other members of the school discovered Dumbledore's body, pain in their eyes matched my own and the tears wouldn't stop falling. McGonagall took over and started to arrange ways for the rest of the students to get home, but her heart wasn't in it and she was having trouble making decisions because I could see exactly what I was feeling reflecting in her eyes.

Over the next few days the decision was made for all students to be evacuated from the school immediately however that did not stand well with anybody, most people refused to leave until after Dumbledore's funeral had been held. McGonagall respected that and it happened.

The funeral was just another opportunity for my tear ducts to open and let an ocean full of salty tears pour down my freshly made up cheeks, thankfully I was by no means the only one crying. It surprised me to see the burly elderly owner of _Hog's Head _sitting near the back rows tears trickling down his grey peppered beard, I supposed that Dumbledore had touched many hearts. Hagrid's sobs could be heard from miles away, each wail of sorrow he emitted feeling like a stabbing pain through my heart, continuous and almost unbearable.

Afterwards we packed up our belongings I sat in my dormitory on the floor next to my bed legs crossed, my bags had already been taken to the Hogwarts Express but there were a few personal items still waiting to be packed into my small hand luggage. I looked around the dormitory taking in the velvet maroon curtains and soft Gryffindor bed spread, the beautiful smooth wooden bed frame of my four poster and the surrounding other beds. The beds that belonged to Lavender, Parvati and my fellow Gryffindor girls, girls that I would most likely never see again after the train ride home. Along with Hogwarts or this dormitory at least, there was no way that I was coming back here next year Harry had made it clear that he wasn't, he was beginning his search for the Horcruxes and there was no way Ron and I were letting him go alone.

An owl flew past my window squawking loudly it's huge feathery wings beautiful and elegant for such a large barn owl, it's golden eyes switched towards the dormitory for a second before it continued on it's way past. There were many owls of late, passing news from the Ministry to families or friends as everybody attempted to keep up their normal lives after the tragedy. I was staring at the beautiful green rolling hills that surrounded Hogwarts when a large black owl swooped across threw the open window and landed right at my feet its tawny eyes staring into mine.

I gasped and if I hadn't been sitting cross legged I would have fallen backwards and hit my head on the bed post but thankfully I only jolted back resting my hand on the floor to catch myself. The midnight black owl was vaguely familiar and I figured that I had just seen it around the Owlery or the school grounds somewhere. You would think that any owl would be similar looking to another yet what people rarely noticed that like humans everyone was different and being quite fond of the animals I could tell them apart.

The Owl appeared to be watching me impatiently, its leg was held out waiting expectantly for me to take the small rolled up piece of parchment that was tied roughly to its scaled limb.

I shook my head attempting to get over my original fright before untying the scroll from it's leg. As soon as I had removed its burden the owl hooted happily before taking flight out of my window and diving down towards the snowy grounds, obviously thankful to have completed its journey.

I stared at the rolled up parchment between my fingers, it looked like it had been torn from a book or something of the sort, its edges were worn and when I unrolled it the scrawl was messy and quickly written, however the style was frighteningly familiar. It took me a minute to pin point why exactly the handwriting was familiar and then it dawned on me.

It was Draco Malfoy's writing.

It took all of my strength not to crush the small page between my fingers and throw it out the window after the descending owl, but curiosity and pain overcame me and I finally looked down at the messy letters and took in every word.

Hermione

Before you throw this out the window please, please read it first. I meant every word that I said the night we said goodbye you have to believe me but I can easily understand why you wouldn't. You knew I was a death eater I told you that but it isn't that simple, Dumbledore had to die otherwise Voldemort would have killed my family and I. I know I should never have given in to his wishes but that was my task, perform it or die. I was willing to carry out what had to be done…before I got to know you. Because of you I refused to kill him, because of you I understood why it would be better for him to be kept alive rather than me. That was before Snape arrived, he killed Dumbledore. I swear to you that I wouldn't have done it. I can't say much more but please believe me Hermione please.

Draco

I stared down at the paper in front of me, could he be telling the truth? Was there some way that he was innocent and that his words were honest and true, why else would he have bothered sending me a letter? My mind felt as if it would surely explode at the amount of thought that I was putting into this, I wanted so badly to believe the scribbled words on the parchment, I wanted so badly to be in his arms.

**Please review! Also thanks to those who did, honestly you are the loveliest people and you made me feel so good and aw every single review was so incredibly sweet :'c. A HUGE thanks to you guys, if you hadn't reviewed I wouldn't be finishing this story, so thanks so much x**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is the last of what I've written and I don't know whether I'll continue it since I have zero inspiration, maybe if I get more than three reviews I will; a HUGE thanks to those who have reviewed you guys are honestly the best x**

The train ride back into London and back home was quiet and it was easy to see that every single person riding the train had been affected by the loss of Albus Dumbledore. The Gryffindors had trouble keeping up their brave façade, the Ravenclaws had no answer for what was to come next, the Hufflepuffs openly showed emotion and even the Slytherins had trouble finding snide comments. Everybody confided themselves to their carriages and fear echoed through the silent walls like a disease that was infecting everything in its path.

Malfoy's letter felt like deadweight scrunched up inside my pocket, I didn't trust anybody to see it and I wanted it as close to my body as was physically possible. I had considered replying to his letter but I hadn't known how or what to write, the black owl had left and so I supposed that maybe he hadn't wanted a reply. The conversations were limited and I shared a compartment with Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna. Ginny sat curled up in the corner her cheek against the cool window, next to Ron, her vibrant hair was splayed over her face and I knew that it was to hide the continuous tears that somehow managed to escape her tightly closed lids. Harry had broken up their relationship the day of Dumbledore's funeral, he explained that we were leaving next year and that he didn't want Ginny to have to be waiting or be in danger of being used as leverage. Ginny of course had taken this badly and she was still getting over it.

Neville sat opposite me next to Ron his eyes gazing towards the floor, an open Herbology book lay forgotten on his lap thinking thoughts only he knew. Harry Luna and I were sitting along the opposite seats, Luna stared vacantly outside into the pouring rain her eyes occasionally fluttering back and forth as if she was following the flight of a butterfly. Harry's eyes were trained on Ginny's apparent sleeping form, his eyes were filled with sorrow, guilt and pain and it hurt to see him looking at her.

When I arrived at the station my parents were waiting and as usual they stood out among the wizarding families, my dad wore his usual attire a simple polo shirt and jeans and my mother was in a pretty floral dress and normally they would blend but here they stood out. But that wasn't the only reason they stood out on this occasion, other parents greeted their children with grieving faces and tight protective hugs their expressions solemn as they too were affected by Dumbledore's death. My parents of course new that Dumbledore had passed away but they didn't realize that affect he had on people and they didn't know how he had died either which made it difficult for them to understand. Their faces were both alight with excitement at seeing me but unfortunately today I could not convey the same emotion.

The car trip home was emotionally and mentally exhausting my parents fired questions about the school year to me, questions I'd usually be thrilled to answer but not today, today I wasn't in the mood at all.

"Hermione dear is there something bothering you?" Dad asked as we all climbed out of the car upon arriving home.

I wheeled my trunk towards the front door, "It's just Dumbledore's death is affecting me a lot dad," I sighed walking inside my house.

The familiar smell of home filled my nostrils and I breathed it in feeling both comforted and safe, there was the smell of roses from the a fresh bunch of scarlet flowers that sat on the side table, the slight smell of chlorine from the pool.

It took a while to convince my parents that I was okay enough for them to let me go upstairs for a rest before dinner was served, as I walked up towards my room the smell of lasagna filled my nose and I inhaled pleasantly. But not even the smell of what would be an incredible dinner could calm my fear of the unknown.

What I wasn't prepared for when I entered my bedroom was the black owl that sat precariously on top of my dresser, chewing on a gold tube of beige lipstick that my mother had bought me for a past birthday.

"HEY!" I shouted leaning over and almost ripping the lipstick from its beak, but in my hurry I tripped over my trunk and landed flat on the floor, my nose becoming squashed painfully against the brown carpeted floor of my room.

The owl hooted as if to mock me and I glared up at it daring it to laugh, then I noticed yet another note clutched between its claws. I leant up and yanked the note opening it up eagerly my heart rate speeding up when I once again recognized that writing scrawled on the parchment, this note was shorter than the last one.

I understand if you don't trust me but please send a reply message with the owl either way with your decision. I just need to know. Please.

Draco

I stared at his writing running my fingers along his name, his words were so unbelievably sincere and I wanted more than anything else to believe him and I knew deep in my heart that I did. Pulling out a piece of parchment I set about writing a reply, after a few attempts I finally got it as close as I could to it being right.

Draco

Everything would have been so much easier if you'd just told me straight up; now I have no idea what will become of the two of us, when and where am I supposed to see you to clarify whether or not you're being truthful? How am I supposed to just sit by and wait whilst everything else happens, I assume you're in the presence of the dark lord? I am going to be trying my hardest to take down Voldemort, just so you know and if you are on his side I won't change for you. I am going to help Harry kill him even if I die trying and no one can change my mind. Just so you know who you're dealing with. But I love you Draco Malfoy, merlin I don't know how but I do.

Hermione

It wasn't perfect in fact it was far from it and I didn't especially want him reading it but it had to be done so I rolled up the parchment sealing it before tying it around the black owl's leg and watching it fly from the window. Now it was time to wait.

I was leaving for the Burrow in two days and there I would spend the rest of the holidays, staying for Fleur and Bills wedding as well as Harry's birthday. Packing had been difficult, deciding which books to take and to be prepared for whatever scenario

The two days passed by a lot faster than I wanted them to, my parents questioned me worriedly when I burst into tears randomly whilst we were laughing at dinner or whilst we were dancing stupidly to the most annoying songs. They didn't know about the decision that I had a made, a decision that would change their lives forever a decision that would take me out of their lives.

It was on the night of my departure that I received another letter from Draco, by this time I was a complete bundle of nerves and I wanted him to be here with me so that he could hold me whilst I cried. Making the decision to obliviate the memories of my parents so that they had no recollection of me was the hardest thing that I'd ever had to do, so by the time it came to replying to Malfoy's letter I was a mess. His read.

Hermione

Thank you, I can't convey my feelings enough through a letter. I miss you, and I know how difficult this is and I'm sorry but I promise you that we can work it out, somehow somewhere. On Saturday my parents will be out so that leaves me free to leave the mansion, so if there's some way can we meet up then? I know that you will do whatever it takes to kill Voldemort and I cannot say I blame you, I know you won't listen but I have to emphasize how dangerous it is and how much I don't want you to do it, please listen to me. I love you Hermione Jean Granger.

Draco

My parents were gone they had simply left the house and were already on their way to buy tickets to Australia leaving me at home alone with the pain of what I had just done. I had hidden as they left laughing and smiling not even realizing that they had a daughter who was crying her eyes out in the bathroom. They hadn't even noticed that there was another person in the house with them, they had been so set on leaving to buy their tickets, I had made that very clear when in their minds, it was important that they leave immediately. I knew that they had already begun packing and there was enough money for them to leave the country without even selling their house. Obviously that money would help them settle in so I had already arranged for it to be sold and the money was being transferred into their accounts as they were purchasing tickets.

They wouldn't even notice the difference in their lives, they wouldn't realize that their only daughter was setting out on a mission that would most likely be the death of her. And that, hurt like hell. It was incredibly difficult to reply to Draco's letter in the state I was in but I knew that if I didn't let him know what was going on, he would become worried; so I scribbled a reply.

Draco

I can't think right now, I'm sorry. It's too difficult to write through my tears, I can't breathe, I'll send another letter later.

It wasn't much of a letter but it would do for now at least until I could catch my breath, later I would look back on that letter and wish I'd never written it, it made me feel so weak to write those words down. Two hours later, I carried my luggage towards the front of the house struggling to contain my grief; I would have to apparate to the burrow so I had to assemble everything outside. The house seemed eerily empty and I walked straight forward stiffly keeping my eyes off everything that reminded me of my parents. I didn't want to see the family photos that my face had miraculously disappeared from, I didn't want to see the empty frames where photos of me in ballet costumes used to lie.

My body felt emotionally drained as I locked the house for the last time placing my keys under the mat for my scatterbrained mother to find one day when she had forgotten where her own set were. Dusk was just beginning to fall over my village and as I placed my luggage on the ground I gave myself one last chance to look around at the place I would most likely never see again. The sun was setting casting a beautiful orange glow along the tree line.

To my right stood Mr. Doherty's house, my eccentric ninety-five year old neighbor who we often had over for Sunday lunch, he was extremely athletic for his age but his memory was beginning to fade. I had many memories from him his sapphire blue eyes alight as he explained in detail his part in the muggle wars, his weary arms twisting through the air as he recounted the fall of a fighter jet.

Across the road stood Mr. and Mrs. Partridge's house a pristine white cottage that always perfectly looked after and never messy or untidy; the Partridges were not unlike the Dursleys in demeanor. Even if they were slightly snobbish and rude the thought of never seeing them again made me slightly tearful.

I was just beginning to feel the tears burning my eyes when I heard a loud crack from somewhere behind me, it was like the sound of a bullet and my nerves which were already incredibly on edge reacted. I spun around whipping my wand from my pocket as if my life depended on it; my heart was racing within my chest as I turned to face whatever had caused the noise.

I wasn't expecting what I saw.

There standing a few metres behind me looking slightly flustered but still his well dressed and elegant self stood none other than _Draco Malfoy. _He was clad in smooth black robes and he stood perfectly upright with his perfect posture his eyes fluttering open as he arrived in the location he had intended. His face was smooth and pale, the shadows under his eyes even darker than usual after the past few days of trauma.

"Draco," I whispered my mind still not registering his appearance, shock radiated through my body as he looked up at me a small smile gracing his grim features.

I almost dropped my wand as I ran towards him, I didn't even think about the consequences of anything as I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist almost knocking him over as I collided with him; I buried my face in his black jacket, the scent of Malfoy filling my nostrils.

"Hello Hermione," He whispered his lips soft against my ear, his arms held me back crushing my body against his.

In that moment it felt as if I was safe as if his strong arms would stay wrapped around my body forever and that somehow we could stay wrapped together for all eternity but I knew that it had to end.

There were so many things that I needed and wanted to say but I had no idea where to start, I leant away slightly looking into his silver eyes before frowning involuntarily, "You cursed me,"

The corner of his mouth tilted up slightly but he pressed his lips together in an effort to contain it, "I am sorry about that but you couldn't have killed Snape," He apologized running his fingers down my forehead as if he was trying to smooth out the frown lines of my forehead.

I sighed than something dawned on me, "Wait aren't you supposed to stay in the mansion? What if they find out that you've left? You shouldn't have come here," I fired the words at him.

"You might need to take a breath," He suggested dryly placing his finger against my lip, "Now what's wrong, your letter…?"

His cerulean eyes searched mine worriedly and I felt my face blush hotly upon remembering my letter, "Oh it's nothing don't worry there's much bigger things we need to be thinking about,"

He rolled his eyes placing his hands on my cheeks, "Hermione it was important I could tell, now tell me,"

I sighed clenching my teeth together, "I had to take away all the memories that my parents had of me so that they could move away and be safe, safe from," My voice broke and I took a deep breath, "Safe from Voldemort,"

Draco didn't say anything and instead enveloped me in another long embrace, tucking my head under his own and rubbing his hand gently down my back, "I'm so sorry," He whispered and I knew that even though he didn't have the same relationship with his parents, especially not his father, that somehow he understood.

"It's fine," I muttered pulling away self-consciously and rubbing my eyes, "It had to be done right? Now it's your turn, what are you doing here!"

He shrugged lifting up mouth hands to smooth the hair away from my forehead and hold my face between his hands, "Your letter scared me and I couldn't _not _come, my parents didn't notice my disappearance but I had to leave soon because eventually they'll realize that I'm not moping in my room,"

I squeezed my eyes shut quickly, reaching up to tug a lock of hair away from his own forehead, "You didn't have to come, you shouldn't have put yourself in this much danger!" I paused taking a deep breath, "But it means a lot that you did,"

He smiled gently leaning forward ever so slowly and pressing his lips to mine, I melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his body, the kiss wasn't demanding it was soft and sensitive and somehow more meaningful. He pulled away and kissed my forehead tenderly, caressing my cheek gently, "I have to go but I'll send you a letter about when we can next see each other,"

I nodded, "Okay,"

I didn't want to see him go and as he apparated from my sight with another loud crack I felt as if he'd torn a portion out of my heart and taken it with him; it made me feel weak and incomplete.

**Review if you want this to continue x**


End file.
